La passion peut tuer
by Psycopathe
Summary: Je me suis toujours consacrée à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car... Hétéro Utakata/Hotaru, un peu de Yaoi, chapitre 6 en ligne!
1. Prologue

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: A vous de le découvrir!**

**Genre: je vous laisse juger!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Szayel: Tu es bien malheureuse aujourd'hui.**

**Mayuri: D'accord avec le rose!**

**Psyco: Pas étonnant d'afficher une tête de cents pieds de long quand on a essayé en vain de prendre les personnages de monsieur Kishimoto -_-''**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car... **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Il faut dire que ça raconte un peu ce qui s'est réellement passé cette année dans ma vie =)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

**

* * *

**

Mon nom est Hotaru Tsuchigumo, jeune fille de 15 ans avec une chevelure mi-blonde mi-brune et des yeux bleu-clairs. Ma passion c'est la danse hip-hop, ragga et le break. J'habite; ou si je puis dire j'habitais Niigata, une ville qui se situe au Japon au nord de Tokyo et c'est dans cette dernière que mes parents ont décidés d'emménager sans me demander mon avis. Pourquoi avoir de toutes façons ma permission? Mon devoir est de me plier aux décisions de mes ainés même si les raisons qui les poussent à les prendre sont bien banales. Ma mère a rétorqué que les gens embêtent le monde avec leur musique et leur danse de sauvage, mais moi j'adore me déhancher au rythme de cette mélodie. Mon père a été vexé que son collègue de travail ne fout rien de bon à son bureau et qu'il ne sait pas jeter les déchets dans les poubelles, mais je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois à son lieu de travail et ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est rien de plus que Deidara jouant au basket. Mes parents n'aiment pas ce quartier minable et insupportable du nom de banlieue difficile. Moi j'aime ce quartier qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Trop de différences entre moi et mes ainés, peu de point communs. C'est ce que j'appelle être d'une famille dont je ne suis pas fière. Oui, je ne suis pas fière de moi, de mon père, de ma mère. En bref, je ne suis pas fière d'être une Tsuchigumo.


	2. De la fin, un nouveau départ

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: A vous de le découvrir!**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Psyco prend une corde avec une longueur assez bonne et fait soigneusement un noeud.**

**Mayuri: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout?**

**Psyco (récite d'une voix monotone) : A quoi ça sert de vivre si aucun des personnages de Masashi ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Szayel (une ampoule allumée au-dessus de sa tête): Si ça peut t'aider j'ai trouvé la solution!**

**Psyco (descendant de la chaise qu'elle avait mis pour se pendre au plafond): Non, c'est vrai?**

**Szayel: On peut l'empoisonner facilement en mettant une fiole entière dans son café du matin!**

**Psyco (éteint l'ampoule de la tête de l'autre et retourne à son occupation): Idiot, je veux pas me retrouver en prison...**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: De la fin, un nouveau départ.**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru Tsuchigumo s'ennuyait ferme dans sa voiture. Durant tout le trajet, un silence de tombe avait pesé à l'intérieur. Elle regardait avec ennui les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur la vitre de la porte. Oui, il pleuvait des cordes. Elle détestait déjà cette ville, cette bagniole, ces bagnioles, cette circulation. Si seulement elle avait pu dire aurevoir à ses amis au lieu de partir subitement sous ordre de ses parents. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps et son portable affichait une batterie faible. Ses parents voulaient à tous prix quitter cette ville de l'enfer et s'installer dans une autre ville plus moderne qu'ils disaient. Mais Hotaru ne voulait pas quitter Niigata car c'était sa ville natale, c'était là où elle avait appris à danser, depuis son enfance elle n'arrêtait pas de monter sur les planches pour libérer sa passion. Elle, qui croyait pouvoir danser autant de jours indéfiniment, son rêve fut briser en quelques minutes. Elle sortit de son sac un livre qu'elle lisait de temps en temps et offert par son, désormais, ex-petit ami pour fêter leur anniversaire. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensembles mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Elle ouvrit la couverture et relisait ce petit mot qu'il avait inscrit sur la première page.

_J'espère que tu seras heureuse, où que tu soit, pense au moins à lire ce livre que j'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. _

_Tout mon bonheur à ta portée, gros bisous._

_Narunosuke_

Il était son voisin et avait offert ce livre au moment du départ de la jeune fille. Dès qu'il les avait vu sortir avec leurs valises, il s'était précipité pour lui apporté son bien. Son coeur se réchauffa à ses souvenirs passés avec ce garçon brun au caractère facile, il était très sociable, le confident des élèves en difficultés. Mais maintenant, elle devait tourner la page car elle ne le reverrait plus. Ce livre qui portait le titre de _La mort peut danser_, parlait d'un groupe de quatre musiciens vivant leur passion du plus profond de leur coeur jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux, un jeune couple, un guitariste et une chanteuse, les avaient quittés pour retourner dans leur terre natale et, involontairement, ils avaient réveillé les fantômes de la jeune compagne. Rempli de sorcellerie, de magie noire, d'aventure et de mystère, de retour en arrière, de sorcières, de prophétesses, de poétesses, de druides et de dieux maléfiques. Mais ce qui vexait le plus Hotaru, c'était la façon dont les gens traitaient la jeune femme. Ils la voyaient comme la mort. Une légende qui avait resurgit du passé. Celle d'une prophétesse dans les années 1500, Forgaill, et celle d'une chanteuse des années 1990, Alize. Une comparaison incroyable entre ces deux-là. La même apparence, la même voix, mais pas la même vie. Hotaru a aimé lire ce livre durant le trajet. Si elle savait que ça irait si vite que ça de lire un livre avec une telle épaisseur. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était cette citation que Narunosuke avait inscrit à la fin: _L'épée use le fourreau, dit-on quelque fois. Voilà mon histoire. Mes passions m'ont fait vivre, et mes passions m'ont tué, _de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Elle ne compris qu'une partie de cette phrase mais sortit de ses pensées en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à ses côtés.

-Hotaru, nous sommes arrivés, descend donc! Disait son père.

La jeune fille obéit immédiatement et prit pied à terre. Elle regardait son nouvel habitat. Un immeuble de six étages et leur appartement se trouvait au quatrième. Pourquoi si haut? Ils allaient devoir se trimballer les sacs jusqu'en haut.

Arrivés à destination, le père ouvrit la porte avec son trousseau de clés. Hotaru put contempler la pièce qui était vide. Du boulot allait l'attendre pour remettre tout en place, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires dans une des chambres qu'elle avait choisi, l'adolescente prévint ses parents qu'elle sortait visiter le quartier.

-Sois prudente, avait dit sa mère. Et ne traîne pas longtemps!

Sur ce, elle quitta son nouvel appartement en prenant sa veste au passage pour aller se promener dans le parc désert et un peu froid en ce milieu d'automne. Hotaru s'assit sur un des banc qui ornait l'herbe fraîche. La pluie s'était arrêtée, heureusement pour sa conscience. Le vent berçait ses cheveux blond-brun, elle pouvait mieux respirer en cet instant et essayait de ne pas pleurer. Non, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. A cause de ses parents, elle se retrouvait seule dans une ville qui lui est inconnue, au milieu de gens étrangers. Elle reprit _La mort peut danser _et lisait là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle l'avait relu au moins deux fois, la route avait été vraiment longue.

* * *

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, une personne s'approcha soudain d'elle.

-Eh, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille?

Elle releva la tête et rencontra un oeil couleur or qui la fixait avec fatigue. Un jeune homme dont une partie du visage était caché par ses cheveux chocolat, assez grand d'au moins trois centimètres de plus que Hotaru, vêtu d'une veste marron-noire et d'un pantalon moulant. Elle répondit à la question posée plus tôt.

-Je lisait.

-Et ben désolé de t'interrompre dans ta lecture mais je vais devoir fermer le parc, alors tu bouges de là s'te plaît, lui dit-il d'un ton lasse.

-Ah! Vous êtes le gardien?

-Un des gardiens, maintenant va-t-en! J'ai pas que ça à faire!

Hotaru se leva et marchait vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Bien sûr, l'autre la suivait car pour fermer le parc, il faut verrouiller la sortie. La jeune fille le remercia de l'avoir prévenu, sans quoi, elle y resterait pour la nuit.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, et de toutes façons, tu n'aurais pas tenu toute la nuit avec les cons qui traînent le soir.

-... C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, songea-t-elle. Elle le regardait attentivement. Il était bien trop jeune pour avoir un travail. Il doit avoir un an de plus qu'elle. Le garçon se sentit gêné d'être observer de cette manière.

-Bon, tu arrêtes de me mater ou quoi?

-Pardon? s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant brusquement. Je ne vous matte pas! Je trouve que vous êtes bien jeune pour entreprendre un travail.

-Les grandes remarques. Primo: j'ai besoin de ce boulot, de deux: ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et enfin arrêtes de me vouvoyer! Je ne suis pas encore à l'âge de pierre!

Un blanc s'installa. La Tsuchigumo rit intérieurement en ce qui concernait "l'âge de pierre" qu'avait mentionné l'adolescent qui prit soudainement la marche. Hotaru le suivit.

-Pourquoi tu me suis comme ça?

-Pour vot-, euh, pour ta gouverne, j'habite aussi de ce côté!

-Ah, dommage.

-Si tu le dis! Au fait, je m'appelle Hotaru Tsuchigumo, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Utakata, répondit-il tout en ignorant cette main.

Cette dernière retourna le long du corps de la jeune fille déçue mais souriante, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Ils marchèrent encore pendant un moment côte à côté quand l'appartement de Hotaru apparu.

-Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare!

-Ça va, c'est pas la crève, dit-il.

-Excuses-moi d'être indiscrète mais... je peux savoir où tu habites?

-Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions?

-S'il te plaît!

-...

Un long moment passa avant que Utakata ne se décidait à lui répondre.

-J'habite dans un quartier qui n'est pas fait pour les cruches comme toi.

-Hein? Que veux-tu dire?

-En trois mots: alcool, drague, viol. Je peux partir ou tu as une autre question?

-Euh... oui, est-ce qu'on va se revoir?

-...je ne sais pas.

-Dans quelle école es-tu?

-Aucune, à part l'école de danse Konoha Dance School.

-Il y a une école de danse? Demanda-t-elle, les flammes de l'espoir ancrées dans ses yeux.

-Oui. Mais il se fait tard, je te donnerai les indications demain si tu es encore là.

-Merci c'est gentil! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours présente dorénavant.

-Ah.

Il partit pour de bon cette fois. Hotaru observa la forme disparaître petit à petit avant de se rendre au quatrième étage. Elle s'était déjà fait un ami dès le premier jour, quelle chance. Mais elle ne savait pas quand elle reprendra le lycée. Tant pis, elle demanderait à sa mère. Mère qui la sermonna durant toute la soirée de ne pas être rentrer plus tôt. Cependant, la plus jeune ne regrettait pas de rentrer à cet heure tardive pour une fois, elle qui avait tendance à suivre l'heure à la lettre. Ce Utakata était mystérieux comme personnage. "_J'espère que nous nous reverrons demain," _pensa-t-elle. Finalement, sa rentrée ne sera pas faite avant une semaine, le temps que les affaires dans les cartons soient rangés, le temps d'emmener son inscription dans son nouveau lycée ce qui était plutôt encombrant pour ses parents qui n'avaient pas le temps justement, et enfin, le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvelle ville.

* * *

Le jour arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait et elle fut la première levée. Elle essaya de repérer l'endroit où le chocolat en poudre était caché puis prépara son bol de lait chocolaté en fourrant un pain beurré dans sa bouche. Hotaru avait hâte, elle était très excitée à l'idée de revoir le seul sur qui elle pouvait compter en ce moment. La joie se lisait sur son visage. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas de mal à la tourner cette page. Après ce petit-déjeuner rapide, elle prit sa veste et descendit au rez-de-chaussé puis elle attendit impatiemment Utakata. Pour l'instant, elle était toujours là. Cela faisait au moins trois minutes qu'elle restait figé à scruter le coin de la rue espérant le voir, mais pas âmes qui vivaient. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil pointait le ciel, les gens sortaient de leur maison et c'était ce qui la faisait peur. La lycéenne avait peur qu'un inconnu lui tombe dessus et essaye de la draguer ou de l'enlever.

-Oulà! Il faut que j'arrête les films policier! Se dit-elle.

Mais plus elle attendait, plus le sentiment de crainte grandissait. Voilà un quart d'heure maintenant, il était 8h10. Puis elle vit enfin apparaître une silhouette. Mais sa joie diminua petit à petit en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait depuis des minutes. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand, plus vieux malgré ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, mais ses rides le trahissait. Habillé plus ou moins comme un homme d'affaire, une sacoche à la main. L'inconnu s'avançait dans sa direction. Hotaru espérait qu'il passerait à côté d'elle et de l'ignorer mais l'homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un mademoiselle?

Sa voix lui fit froid au dos. Un frisson la parcouru des pieds à la tête, ou de la tête aux pieds. Elle répondit, mal à l'aise.

-Euh.. o-oui...

-Voulez-vous que je l'attende avec vous, comme cela vous vous sentirez moins seule et nous ferons connaissance.

C'était bien ça qu'elle craignait. Elle préfèrerait la solitude à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle n'osait pas dire non, mais dire oui aussi était difficile. La jeune fille baissa le regard de plus en plus gênée. Puis, un miracle comme on le dit. Des pas se faisaient entendre et une voix familière s'éleva.

-Madara, assez de ton venin. Elle est prise.

Utakata avait annoncé cette phrase avec le même ton qu'hier. Hotaru releva la tête et fut très heureuse de constater qu'il se tenait à ses côtés. Le dénommé Madara adressa à ce dernier un regard soupçonneux.

-Ah, je vois. Tu t'es enfin casé?

-Ouais. Fiche-lui la paix et va bosser.

-Okay, t'énerve pas! Je vais pas te la piquer, je m'en vais!

Et sur ce, il accompagna la parole par le geste. Le brun le regardait partir sans ne montrer aucune émotion sur le visage. Hotaru se jeta soudainement sur lui et il sursauta à ce geste inhabituel. Il tenta de la repousser doucement en lui marmonnant des mots tels que "_Eh! Dégage un peu toi!" _Hotaru obéit docilement mais resta tête baissée et Utakata vit ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir.

-C'est pas vrai, tu pleures?

Elle hocha la tête lentement, de haut en bas.

-Faut pas pleurer pour ça franchement!

-Pourquoi t'étais pas arrivé?

Cette question l'avait fait sursauté de nouveau car la Tsuchigumo avait soudainement haussé le ton au point d'avoir failli crier. Le brun fronça les sourcils puis soupira en murmurant.

-Viens, allons au parc pour discuter de ça tu veux?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa permission qu'il la conduit en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune lycéenne. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit le portail menant au parc qui était désert pour l'instant. Ils s'assirent sur le même banc que celui d'hier et Utakata commença la conversation calmement.

-Dis-moi, à quelle heure tu t'es levée?

-... euh... à peu près... 7h45, ensuite en dix minutes, en comptant le déjeuner, je suis descendu en bas et je t'ai attendu...

-Si tôt? S'étonna le jeune garçon.

-Ben... j'étais impatiente de te voir.

-Fallait pas! Moi je dormais à cet heure-ci.

-Et bien, quelle souche tu fais! Ironisa la plus jeune. Au fait, qui est ce Madara? Et pourquoi avoir dit que je sors avec toi?

-Une question à la fois tu veux... Bon, pour la première, Madara Uchiwa est un homme auquel il faudra se méfier. Le rencontrer comme tu as pu le voir, a déclenché la panique chez certaines filles comme toi. Jeunes, belles, séduisantes et naïves. Mais toi, tu as eu de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps.

-Ça, c'est sûr! Mais c'est vrai que tu me trouves séduisante et belle? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement en arborant un sourire ironique.

-Non, pour moi, tu es juste normale. En ce qui concerne la deuxième question, c'est la première chose et sûrement une bêtise qui m'est passé par la tête pour qu'il te fiche la paix. C'est un gentleman d'un côté car il respecte les femmes qui ont un mec dans leur vie. Et comme t'es nouvelle et que tu connais pas le quartier...

-Ah oui, je vois! Mais j'ai déjà un petit ami en fait, ou plutôt, j'en avais.

-Ah bon? Et il est où?

-Dans ma ville natale, à Niigata.

-Oulà, c'est loin! C'est sûr, tu ne le reverras plus.

-Oui.

Un silence, long silence prit place. Hotaru coincée dans ses souvenirs et Utakata qui avait décidé de faire une ronde, histoire d'ouvrir les autres portails et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune anomalie. Il lui avait bien recommandé de rester là sans bouger mais, aussi têtue que dans ses souvenirs, elle se leva une fois le brun n'étant plus dans son champ de vision et elle se promena dans le chemin inverse. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis un coin d'eau attira sa curiosité. Hotaru s'accouda à la barrière et fixait l'eau silencieuse avant d'être remué par des magnifiques carpes qui voulaient eux aussi être curieux de leur visiteur. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger la jeune fille qui sourit face à ses poissons. Un souvenir ressurgit alors dans sa tête. Narunosuke l'emmenait autrefois au bord de la plage, posant leurs pieds sur le sable sec et doux, main dans la main. Que de retour dans le passé. Elle se demanda si il pensait à elle en ce moment comme elle pensait à lui. Puis tout à coup, ses pensées dérivèrent sur un jeune garçon à l'air taciturne et lasse. Hotaru secoua brusquement la tête. Pourquoi elle venait de penser à lui? A l'instant?

-Hey salut toi!

Hotaru se tourna dans la direction de cette voix. Un garçon plus âgé qu'elle se tenait à côté d'elle habillé en tenue de sport, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Il avait un sourire scotché au visage et Hotaru pria Kami-sama pour que ce ne soit pas un type du genre Madara. Elle resta tout de même polie.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Monsieur? Je suis peut-être à l'université mais je ne suis pas vieux pour autant!

-Excusez-moi!

-Tu as l'air marrante! Je me nomme Itachi Uchiwa.

-U-Uchiwa?

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Uchiwa. Madara Uchiwa. Qui est-il pour cette homme?

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes le frère de Madara?

-Tu le connais? Non, ce n'est que mon parrain. Mon frère c'est Sasuke!

-Sasuke?

-Tu es nouvelle dans le coin, je me trompe?

-Euh non!

-Fais gaffe quand tu es seule! Ici, c'est pas le paradis pour des filles comme toi! Et j'imagine déjà ce que mon parrain t'a dit!

-Il m'a fait peur, c'est vrai.

-Bah! Il en ramène toujours une à la maison mais les plus souvent, ce sont les prostitués.

-...

-Je t'ennuie c'est ça?

-Non, non! C'est juste que... comme on ne se connait pas... je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est normal! Sasu et moi, on est déjà passé par là nous aussi!

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas bouger! Tonna une personne reconnaissable.

Utakata avait fini par retrouver la gamine qu'il l'avait appelé. Il regarda Itachi qui avait le sourire encore plus grand et le salua.

-Salut Itachi.

-Salut Utakata! Tu me la présente? Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom!

Hotaru fut confuse un moment. Rester polie qu'elle s'était dit, elle avait oublié de se présenter.

-Je suis Hotaru Tsuchigumo! Excuses-moi de-

-C'est pas grave! Ça peut arriver! Mais il y a un truc qui me chagrine, Utakata, je ne t'ai jamais vu rester avec une fille de toute ma vie!

-Ce n'est pas ma copine. La seule fois où je l'ai traité ainsi, c'est le moment où ton foutu parrain lui est tombé dessus.

-Ah, désolé alors!

-Mais ouais! Ah, j'allais oublier, tu viens tout à l'heure?

-A la danse? Bien sûr! Quand j'aurai terminé mes cours!

-Hotaru, viens, je vais te montrer. Itachi, tu continu de courir encore?

-Ouep!

Sur ce, il repartit pour continuer son jogging. Quant à Utakata et Hotaru, ils quittèrent le parc pour se diriger vers leur destination: Konoha Dance School.

* * *

And that's all?

Ouf! Voilà longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur Naruto ^.^ Maintenant, reviews ou pas reviews, je vais essayer de m'y accrocher!


	3. Le malheur est un pas vers le bonheur?

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: A vous de le découvrir.**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: (mis à part un nouveau perso que j'ai ajouté ^^)**

**Kami-sama, Dieu, Merlin, je vous en conjure, pouvez-vous supplier à Masashi Kishimoto si je peux avoir au moins un de ses personnages. En échange, je ne mange pas de chocolat le mois à venir (fait le signe de la croix sur sa poitrine).**

**Mayuri: Depuis quand elle est catholique?**

**Szayel: Je ne sais pas si un croyant s'habille en noir avec une cagoule et un revolver! **

**Résumé: je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ses raisons car...**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Nna: Je te remercie d'être la première à reviewer cette fic ^^ Pour moi, il n'est pas courant de voir du Utakata x Hotaru alors j'en ai créer une =) Contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir! J'avoue que j'ai hésité à mettre Madara comme dragueur XD Ne le tue pas trop vite avec tes yeux! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Le malheur peut être un pas vers le bonheur**

**

* * *

**

La rue qui menait Utakata et Hotaru à l'établissement de danse était maintenant pleine. Les gens se pressaient, se bousculaient même pour arriver au plus vite à leur travail pour éviter d'être sanctionner. Il était difficile pour les deux jeunes de passer entre les silhouettes mouvantes. Utakata avançait sans hésitation, le visage impassible ce qui n'était pas le cas de la pauvre Hotaru, à la traîne, essayant de se glisser le long des murs des différents immeubles tout en gardant un oeil sur son guide.

Et c'était finalement quelques minutes de marche plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination: Konoha Dance School. La jeune fille soupira bruyamment un « Il était temps ». Si elle voulait s'inscrire à cet école de danse, franchir des obstacle et supporter la circulation sera son trajet en espérant que le retour ne soit pas plus pire que l'aller.

-Nous y voilà, annonça le brun. Je vais t'emmener dans le bureau du directeur.

-Eh! Qui te dit que j'en ai envie?

-Tu en as envie, affirma-t-il fermement.

Hotaru rougit. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait la contredire. Mais c'était vrai, elle voulait danser, qu'importe le moment, pour elle, c'était son oxygène. Elle leva la tête et analysa l'endroit où Utakata l'avait emmené.

Un grand bâtiment de deux, trois étages, se dressait devant eux. Le nom de cet établissement y était gravé à l'entrée, à vue d'oeil, il devait y avoir beaucoup de salle. Le gardien du parc ouvrit la marche et Hotaru s'empressa de le suivre comme au départ. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse et avancèrent encore quelques pas en passant dans les couloirs. La mi-brune était anxieuse, nerveuse, excitée à la fois tandis que le brun restait de marbre, stoïque.

Non loin de là, trois adolescents discutaient entre eux devant une des nombreuses salles de cet endroit. Deux garçons et une fille. L'un avait un sourire scotché au visage, les cheveux en bataille de la couleur du soleil, un bandeau avec un signe bizarre en forme de spirale ornait son front, les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, habillé d'une tenue décontractée à savoir Tee-shirt et pantalon moulant. La deuxième était tout aussi blonde que le premier, sa longue chevelure retenue par un élastique en queue de cheval, des yeux clair comme le ciel, un corps fin. Elle ressemblaient à une danseuse classique à la vue de ses vêtements dont collants et robe serrée noirs à une différence banale: elle portait des chaussures de tennis. Le troisième et dernier présent avait ses cheveux du même état que le blond sauf que les siens était bruns couleur cacao, des étranges marques faciales ornaient chacune de ses joues mais ce qui étonna le plus Hotaru, c'était ses yeux qui avaient l'air félin ou canin, et à première vue, il était à peine rentré en voyant sa veste à sa main dévoilant son débardeur rouge-noir et son short bleu foncé. Hotaru n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée en chemin tout en observant ces adolescents. Adolescents qui lui adressèrent un sourire en signe de bienvenue. Elle leva timidement sa main gauche pour leur faire un petit coucou et de montrer ses dents blanches à son tour.

-Hotaru! Dépêches-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Attend Utakata! Tu veux bien nous présenter ta petite amie? S'exclama le brun dévoilant ses dents anormalement pointus.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, protesta calmement le concerné en revenant sur ses pas.

-Je suis Hotaru Tsuchigumo, annonça l'autre en s'inclinant et en se redressant.

-Salut Hotaru! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki!

-Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka!

-Et moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka!

-Ravie de vous rencontrer!

Utakata soupira. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire d'abord connaissance de l'établissement et ses convives avant de l'emmener dans le bureau du directeur... Il regarda sa montre et s'adressa à son amie:

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer, j'espère que tu pourras danser comme ça.

-Danser? Je peux?

-Bien sûr! confirma Naruto. Pour les débutants, Sasori les laisse d'abord vivre une journée gratuite pour tout connaître de notre établissement et après, les inscriptions se font en fonction des appréciations!

-Sasori? Qui est-ce?

-C'est le directeur, Akasuna no Sasori! dit la blonde. Il nous laisse tranquille la plupart du temps car il a un dicton bien à lui!

_-« _ _La danse est le plus sublime, le plus émouvant, le plus beau de tous les arts, parce qu'elle n'est pas une simple traduction ou abstraction de la vie; c'est la vie elle-même », _énuméra Kiba d'une seule traite sans hésitation. Et c'est d'une partie à cause de ce proverbe que nous sommes entré dans cet école de danse.

Hotaru était émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareil chose. Et puis, elle posa les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Et... dans quelle genre vous dansez?

-Break! s'exclamait l'Inuzuka.

-Danse classique, disait Ino.

-Je fais du hip-hop avec Uta-chan! répondit le blond.

-Arrête de me surnommer comme ça, protesta ce dernier.

-Et cet académie accueille tout ceux qui veulent danser? demanda Hotaru.

-Pour les grands et les petits! Dit Naruto dans une parfaite imitation de la pub des bonbons Haribos.

-On te fera visiter après notre cours, proposa Ino.

Hotaru acquiesçait sans hésiter. Naruto lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait essayer comme dans een premier. Elle avait répondu du hip-hop au grand malheur de Utakata qui ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec elle. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'un des deux ascenseurs qui se trouvait non loin d'eux; Ino en sortit au premier étage et Naruto, Hotaru et Utakata sortirent au deuxième, laissant Kiba aller au dernier, seul. Le blond indiqua à la nouvelle la salle où elle dansera le hip-hop. Le brun expliqua que chaque salle avait son type de danse et la salle numéro quatre était la leur. Ils entrèrent et virent qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de jeunes qui s'étiraient depuis un moment sur une musique _Blame It On The Pop_ de Dj Earworm. A cet instant, la jeune fille reconnut quelqu'un dans l'assemblée et l'interpella:

-Itachi-san!

Itachi se tourna vers Hotaru en faisant un signe de la main et recommençait à s'étirer. Utakata montra à l'adolescente les vestiaires pour se changer. Hotaru se dirigea vers ceux-ci en suivant le guide et entra dans les cabines des filles. Seulement, comme tous le savait, elle serait livré à elle-même une fois à l'intérieur. Heureusement que la bonne étoile était avec elle; pas âme qui vive. Elle se déshabilla pour mettre une tenue plus appropriée. Elle avait préparé son sac avec un Tee-shirt blanc serré et un pantalon de sport avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle attrapa un élastique dans une de ses poches et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Ensuite, la jeune fille rangeait ses affaires dans un coin et sortit des vestiaires. En voyant le nombre de jeunes qu'il y avait, elle jurait entre 15 et 20. Elle se demandait bien où était le professeur... s'il y en avait un. Elle espérait de tout coeur que son ancien professeur Gai Maito ne soit pas muter dans cette ville sinon elle allait devoir supporter ces phrases sur la jeunesse éternelle. Hotaru commença son échauffement auprès de Utakata qui était vêtu d'un Tee-shirt bleu ciel, un bandana noir attaché autour de son avant-bras, au niveau de la manche, un pantalon moulant marron. Elle ne put éviter de rougir en voyant le froid gardien du parc habillé comme ça et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées insensées. Une voix familière s'exclama:

-Bon, nous nous sommes assez échauffés comme ça!

La mi-brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Itachi était devant l'assemblée.

-Itachi-san est le professeur? chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse du brun.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-J'aimerai d'abord vous présenter Hotaru Tsuchigumo qui va danser parmi nous à présent! Tu t'arrangera auprès du directeur!

-Hai!

-Maintenant, nous allons reprendre la chorégraphie et je ne veux pas de plaintes! Vous aviez eu vos vacances alors tout doit être retenu!

-Itachi!

Une jeune femme se tenait à l'entrée de la salle. Les cheveux courts bleus nuits, une fleur blanche tenant une de ses mèches sur le côté droit, un percing sur son menton, habillée d'un justaucorps et d'un collant noir et ses hanches étaient entourées d'un tissu noir également. Elle continua sa phrase:

-Il y a un « problème » au rez-de-chaussée!

-Ah, j'arrive dans un instant!

Itachi avait très bien compris pourquoi la dame avait accentué sur le « problème ». Il prévint ses élèves qu'il reviendrait et donc, qu'ils auraient le temps de revoir les pas avant son retour. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé, pensait la mi-brune. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Utakata qui s'adossa au mur de la pièce, l'air de dire « tu n'as pas à le savoir ». Hotaru insista quand même:

-S'il te plaît Utakata! Dis-moi ce qu'il a?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui?

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il était si pressé! Je ne m'intéresse en aucun cas à lui, ne te fais pas de film!

-Je n'en fais absolument pas si ça peut te consoler.

-Je t'en prie!

-...

Le brun soupira.

-Il va voir son frère.

-... Son frère?

Hotaru essaya de se rappeler son prénom, car oui, dans le parc où elle avait fait la connaissance de l'aîné, elle se souvenait que ce dernier lui avait donné un nom à propos de son petit frère. La voyant en pleine réflexion, Utakata décida de mettre un terme à ses pensées.

-Sasuke.

-Oui, voilà le nom que je cherchait! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Puis elle se décontractait et se remit à réfléchir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?

-Itachi a de mauvais liens avec lui, répondit Naruto à la place du concerné mais il n'y avait plus son éternel sourire flamboyant. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, seulement, il cache beaucoup de choses derrière le dos de son frère. Il vient à l'académie quand ça lui chante mais personne ne sait quand, même moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle avec Itachi mais pour que celui-ci quitte le début de cours pour le voir, ça doit être important!

Hotaru l'avait écouté avec une extrême attention et la fin la laissait sur plus de suspense. Qu'est-ce qui est important? Elle avait beau supposé des banalités dans sa tête, rien de plus logique les uns des autres, elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment ces deux frères.

* * *

Avec le temps qu'il leur restait, Utakata et Naruto apprirent ensemble les mouvements à la nouvelle danseuse. Leur professeur n'avait pas tardé à revenir et le cours reprenait son déroulement quotidien.

Puis vint la pause déjeuner. Hotaru mangeait en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Elle en apprit en peu plus sur eux.

Ino avait commencé la danse classique étant très jeune, mais sa passion était autre part, basée sur les fleurs. Sa mère qui reposait en paix et son père en voyage d'affaires, la blonde avait décidé à l'aide de sa nouvelle assistante, Sakura Haruno, de reprendre en main le magasin de fleurs mais souvent, les hommes y venait soit pour en acheté, soit pour elle. Elle étudiait au lycée Shotoku, le même que celui de Hotaru et de Sakura. Ino avait un rêve actuellement: celui de devenir fleuriste dans les USA, à Los Angeles. Et pour ça, elle avait pris une filière économique-sociale.

Quant à Kiba, ayant des parents qui l'avait battu sans cesse depuis l'âge de ses sept ans, avait décidé de s'enfuir de chez lui dès qu'il avait récolté assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter un appartement. Le sort avait joué en sa faveur mais pas comme il le souhaitait. Il loge effectivement dans un motel mais celle qui en paye les frais était sa soeur, Hana Inuzuka, qui exerçait un métier tel que vétérinaire dans Tokyo et qui, auparavant, subissait les coups portés à sa place. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait étudié sérieusement pour vite en arriver là. Mais Kiba ne souhaitait qu'une chose dans l'avenir: être mécanicien professionnel comme son oncle avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps.

Naruto avait un rêve bien irréalisable pour certains. Depuis tout petit, il rêvait de devenir le maire de Tokyo pour que tout le monde puisse le reconnaître . Il avait pris cette décision onze ans après la mort de ses parents à sa naissance. Minato, son père, qui avait été lui-même maire autrefois, et Kushina, sa mère, qui avait travaillé dans une clinique comme pédiatre. Les débuts étaient souvent très difficiles à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il eut comme tuteur Iruka Umino, professeur-enseignant, qui était toujours célibataire mais pourtant, voulait avoir une famille. C'était le jeune garçon qui avait aidé Kiba à s'intégrer dans l'académie de danse alors qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une agression (physiques et non sexuelles pour les pervers!). Naruto prenait des cours par correspondance car il ne voulait en aucun cas être inscrit dans un lieu où tout est si différent et où les élèves se prenaient pour le centre de l'attention avec leurs vêtements ou leurs bijoux qui ne cessaient de montrer leur supériorité aux pauvres.

Grâce à ces trois-là, Hotaru put rencontrer d'autres personnes à leur table à savoir Sakura Haruno mentionnée dans le profil de la blonde. Les cheveux roses, les yeux émeraudes, une élégance comme on en voit de nos jours, cette jeune fille voudrait devenir une boxeuse et être connue du monde entier pour sa force incroyable malgré sa description physique qui ne collait pas. Mais elle consacrait aussi un peu de son temps à aider Ino. Mais en ce moment, la jeune fille préférait suivre des études de médecines comme cela, elle pourrait se soigner elle-même quand elle sera blessée.

Hinata Hyuga était une grande timide. Ses cheveux bleu-nuits étaient longs jusqu'à la hanche, ses yeux avaient une couleur nacrée, un peu violette et quant à son corps, elle avait une poitrine bien développée qu'elle cachait en-dessous d'un pull pas trop épais pour qu'elle puisse mieux bouger dans ses pas. Elle dansait en ce moment-même le jazz depuis l'année dernière et une certaine Tenten l'avait aidé à se détendre dans cet endroit nouveau. Secrètement amoureuse de Naruto, ça sautait aux yeux vu la couleur qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'elle, Hinata n'hésitait pas à essayer, malheureusement en vain, d'attirer l'attention du blond, malgré les conseils de ses amies qu'elle trouvait un peu trop voyant à son goût.

Tenten Nakamura, qui avait justement sorti Hinata de sa timidité le premier jour, danse sur du break et c'était d'ailleurs la seule fille, rêvant d'être à la hauteur du directeur. Jolie brune, les yeux couleur chocolat, très amie avec les garçons plutôt que les filles, elle était très douée pour les figures difficiles qu'elle trouvait faciles à son avis et, surprise pour notre Tsuchigumo, c'était elle qui enseignait dans ce domaine. Question caractère, Tenten était garçon-manqué, très sympathique mais pouvait se transformer en diable selon les situations. Question familiale, elle vit seule avec son grand frère Hiroshi qui jonglait entre six métiers différents, dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Tenten vivait aussi le grand amour avec le cousin de Hinata, Neji, qui suivait des études scientifiques.

Et enfin vint le tour de Utakata de se lancer. Hotaru eut beaucoup de déception car il ne voulait rien dire de son passé mis à part le fait qu'il habitait dans une banlieue difficile depuis toujours et qu'en devenant gardien du parc, il puisse gagner de l'argent facilement. Cela augmentait de plus en plus le suspense chez elle. Même ses amis n'en savaient rien de son enfance. Pourtant, il y avait forcément quelqu'un à part lui qui connaît la vérité! Mais il y avait autre chose qui l'attristait: Hotaru connaissait maintenant chacun de ses camarades et elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Elle avait appris que de plus en plus d'adolescents étaient orphelins, vivaient seuls dans un endroit moins espacé, n'avaient presque plus un sou et que pour cela, soit ils travaillaient, soit ils en demandaient aux autres. Ce qui était facile car, d'après les dires de Naruto, entre jeunes, ils se mobilisaient et se cotisaient pour vivre ensemble et dans la bonne humeur. Quel bel esprit de solidarité! Même dans la misère, ils arrivaient à trouver le bonheur, et c'était cela qui comptait le plus pour tous. _L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_, dit-on souvent. Si seulement ses parents pouvaient être moins égoïstes.

-Et toi Hotaru-chan! Tu as bien quelque chose à nous raconter dans ta vie! s'exclama Naruto, avec enthousiasme.

-Euh... Et bien...

Elle avait honte. Le sentiment de la honte pouvait être frustrant parfois. Honte de leur annoncer qu'elle vivait dans de meilleures circonstances que les leurs, honte de leur dire qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille un peu plus riche qu'eux, honte de tout leur révéler. Hotaru ne voulait pas mentir mais s'attendait déjà aux réactions de ses nouveaux amis. La rejèteront-ils? Réagiront-ils aussi mal? Se disait-elle. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre à peine et en une journée, surtout Utakata... Tout à coup, elle se demandait pourquoi Utakata? Elle ne s'était pas aperçu que ses amis lui lançaient un regard interrogatif ou inquiet. Finalement, elle décida d'avouer ce qu'elle était réellement au lieu de se tracasser la tête et de s'engager sur trop de risques. Danse, Narunosuke, les collègues de travail de son père, argent, déménagement, ses sentiments, explications... Maintenant, elle attendait leur réaction. Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à déclarer un « Mais c'est super ça! Sans vouloir me vanter, même si tes parents sont un peu prétentieux, ils ont eu raison de vouloir habiter ici! » Elle releva la tête vers le blond, les joues rouges et un sourire gêné.

-Tu croyais quoi Hotaru? Questionna Ino. Qu'on allait te manger?

-J'avais juste peur... que vous me...

-Tu es riche et alors? Annonça le brun aux marques faciales. Ce ne sera sûrement pas à cause ça que nous allons t'ignorer! Mais au fait, tu avais bien dit qu'il y avait un Deidara, non?

-Oui, l'ex-collègue de travail de mon père!

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part, pas vous? lançait-il avec un clin d'oeil aux deux blonds qui sourirent simultanément.

-Vous le connaissiez? demanda la Tsuchigumo.

Utakata répondit soudainement et de but en blanc:

-Il a une relation avec notre directeur Akasuna.

Hotaru rougit brusquement. Jamais Deidara ne lui avait parlé d'une quelconque relation et encore moins de ses tendances sexuelles. Donc son ami était gay? Leur directeur était gay? Et eux, étaient-ils gays? Utakata l'était-il? Elle secoua la tête dont elle ne sait plus où en donner. Pourquoi encore Utakata? Pourquoi serait-elle déçue si c'était vrai?

-Hotaru-chan?

-Euh oui? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Dis-moi, tu n'es pas homophobe par hasard?

-Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à digérer l'information pour le moment! Deidara ne m'avait rien dit alors apprendre ça des années plus tard et de votre bouche, je suis un peu surprise, c'est tout!

-Ouf! Il y a un instant, j'avais cru qu-

-Merci Hotaru! Merci! Coupa Ino au blond.

* * *

Ils finirent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais la mi-brune avait encore des trous dans sa tête en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer durant l'enfance de celui qui l'avait sorti du pétrin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à lui mais le voulait-elle? Elle chassa cette idée de la tête et demanda à Utakata si il voulait bien l'emmener dans le bureau du directeur avant le prochain cours. Il accepta et la guida à travers les couloirs après s'être changer pour finir devant la porte concernée qu'ils ouvrirent.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait un bureau avec pas mal de papiers, de dossiers, de piles de feuilles en tout genre dont certaines traînaient par terre où l'on pouvait voir des factures, du courrier et bien autres choses. Hotaru entendit un soupir de la part de son ami qui disait « Il a toujours pas fini... » et il partit d'un pas décisif vers le bureau en faisant exprès de pousser une des piles de papiers vers l'avant afin de la faire tomber sur, à ce que l'on pourrait voir, le propriétaire de cette pièce, de cette école de danse qui ne tardait pas à réagir face au réveil plus ou moins turbulent qu'il venait de subir.

-P'tain! Mais qui est le salaud qui... Utakata-san? Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça? Sais-tu combien il m'a fallut de jours pour pouvoir classer tout ça?

-Tu n'avais qu'à terminer ce que tu airais du faire Kami-sama sait depuis combien de temps, répondit le plus logiquement possible à son supérieur.

-Pff, toujours la même chanson! Change de disque! Tu n'es pas ma mère!

-Je t'amène une nouvelle élève.

-Quoi, encore?

Utakata hocha de la tête. Hotaru analysa mieux son nouveau directeur de danse. L'apparence était sympathique, les cheveux roux en bataille soit par manque de sommeil, soit naturels, les yeux gris-clair, une peau pâle que l'on aurait confondu avec de la porcelaine, les habits étaient, à vue d'oeil confortables, un peu plus libres. Tee-shirt rayé de bleu ciel et rose pâle, des mitaines noirs couvraient ses mains, une brassière sur son bras gauche à partir du coude et enfin un collier ni trop long, ni trop court qui pendait de son cou, une espèce de croix accroché au bout. Était-il catholique? Mais comparé à l'état de la pièce, ça ne collait pas vraiment car le décor était soigné, des étagères de livres ornaient les murs.

Après ce brève instant, le directeur lui tendit une feuille et déclarait d'un ton ennuyé:

-Bonjour mademoiselle! Sasori Akasuna, directeur et enseignant de danse moderne-jazz! Voulez-vous signer ce formulaire et repartir dès que possible?

Hotaru était assez étonnée de la présentation plutôt rapide et fit ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle remplissait la fiche d'inscription, toute heureuse. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus était que l'école ne demandait pas de signature des parents. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Utakata qui comprit aussitôt car tout le monde y était passé par ce formulaire. Il lui expliquait assez clairement que chaque élève qui s'inscrit ici était autonome et que l'accord des parents n'était pas nécessaire. Ce qui était le plus important c'était que l'élève en question devait respecté le contrat passé qui consistait à danser l'année entière. Seulement, Hotaru n'était arrivée que deux mois après la rentrée des classes mais pour Sasori, il n'y avait aucun problème du moment que les jeunes s'amusaient en dansant de tout leur coeur. La jeune fille comprit à ce moment là le proverbe. _La danse est le plus sublime, le plus émouvant, le plus beau de tous les arts, parce qu'elle n'est pas une simple traduction ou abstraction de la vie; c'est la vie elle-même. _

Après une brève discussion sur l'emploi du temps à respecter, Hotaru ressortit, heureuse, contente, tout le bonheur et la joie se lisait sur son visage. Elle faisait partie de l'académie de danse Konoha Dance School.

* * *

Voilà, j'y ai mis du temps pour continuer cette fic et je vais mettre encore plus de temps si la rentrée s'y met pour sortir le troisième chapitre. Désolée, le lycée reprend!


	4. Gomenasai!

Bonjour tout le monde... Excusez-moi de mon énorme retard mais je commence à peine ma Première L et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps entre les fics et les contrôles qui se préparent T.T Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, j'y suis toujours dessus mais il va falloir attendre les vacances je crois... Ou je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de poster le plus tôt possible! Mais pour l'instant, mettez votre mal en patience s'il vous plaît. Gomenasai!


	5. Des mots qui pleurent,

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Divers. Principalement, et vous l'avez tous découvert XD, Utakata x Hotaru.**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: (mis à part Hiroshi Nakamura, le frère de Tenten ^^)**

**Mayuri: On lui dit?**

**Szayel: Lui dire quoi? Qu'on est aller cueillir des pâquerettes? T.T**

**Mayuri: Oups! Elle arrive!**

**Psyco: Je vous ai vus! Parlez! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?**

**Szayel: On a réussi à s'infiltrer chez Kishimoto!**

**Psyco: Non, c'est vrai? O.o**

**Mayuri: Oui! C'est réel! -_-''**

**Psyco:... Et c'est quoi ce que vous avez sur les mains?**

**Mayuri and Szayel en choeur: On est venu te demander de payer notre caution V.V**

**Psyco: O.O**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car... **

**Réponses: **

**Nenea: Effectivement, les accents étaient partis ainsi que les « e » ^^ Ta review fait toujours autant plaisir comme toutes les autres dans les histoires =) A ce que je vois, tu es une fan de Kiba-kun? Contente pour toi ^^ Et oui, il ne faut pas vraiment que l'amour s'affiche directement sur le visage de notre Utakata! J'avoue, mettre Itachi en prof de danse, personne ne voudrai y croire XD Mais je voulais savoir ce que ça fait! Merci pour ton encouragement, j'en aurai bien besoin!**

**Selly-chan: Oui, enfin une fic sur eux! Je me disais avant c'était quand qu'il y aurait au moins une et finalement, je me suis lancée à force d'attendre ^^ Step up? Désolée, je ne connais pas T.T Je suis nulle pour les actualités! Pour tes questions, je crois que tes questions resteront sans réponses dans ce chapitre-ci ^^ Merci pour ton encouragement!**

**Note: Je suis désolée du retard que ça a pris et je crois que je vais aller à ce rythme maintenant à cause des tonnes de devoirs que les profs nous donnent O.o Gomen! Et encore gomen car je crois que vous allez me tuer sur place! Dans ce chapitre va apparaître un couple que vous n'aimerez sûrement pas voir XD J'entends d'ici les plaintes!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent.**

**

* * *

**

Marchant tranquillement sur le chemin du retour, Hotaru se rappellerait toujours de cette journée magnifique qu'elle avait passé avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle remercia mentalement Utakata car sans lui, elle ne saurai ce qu'elle serait devenue. Peut-être était-ce le destin? A cette pensée, elle soupira soudainement face à un vague souvenir.

_-Peut-être est-ce le destin qui en a décidé autrement! avait-elle annoncé._

_-Je ne crois pas au destin, avait répliqué le brun taciturne._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que, point barre!_

Elle s'assit sur un des bancs du parc, à vrai dire, le même que la journée précédente. La mi-brune levait la tête et transperçait le ciel de ses yeux bleu-clairs. Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas au destin? D'après le proverbe « _Ce sont les évènements qui commandent aux Hommes et non les Hommes aux évènements _», il serait facile d'y croire, même à leur âge. Surtout que ces compagnons en ont le plus besoin. Quand elle y repensait encore, ils avaient perdu des proches de leurs familles, ils étaient presque ruinés, ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves... et pourtant, ils gardaient le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'importe la situation, ils arrivaient à être heureux comme ils sont. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille. Des fois, elle se demandait si elle pouvait être comme eux, aucune différence et aucune inégalité économique.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva enfin pour quitter « son » banc et ressortit du parc par l'entrée. Elle pensait qu'elle ne devrait pas tardé à apercevoir Utakata vu l'heure et que s'il n'était pas encore arrivé, elle l'attendrait de pied ferme à la sortie. Elle tenait absolument à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire avant car elle dansait autre chose que du hip-hop alors que lui ne faisait que ça.

Hotaru fouilla dans ses poches pour y sortir son livre mais étrangement, il n'était plus là. Elle paniqua brusquement, allant des idées logiques aux idées les plus loufoques sur le pourquoi du comment son livre était-il perdu. Elle décida alors de retourner à l'intérieur du parc et remonter ses pas.

La jeune étudiante était revenue à son point de départ: son banc. Mais elle n'osa pas faire un pas de plus car il y avait un jeune homme assit sur ce banc, le bouquin entre ses mains et ses yeux qui le lisait. Elle rougit un peu, pensant que l'homme trouverait cela ridicule comme oeuvre.

Il était assez grand d'après la taille de ses jambes. Une peau pâle, des cheveux corbeaux mi-longs jusqu'aux épaules, trois mèches barrant son visage, des yeux onyx, un sourire chaleureux marquant sur son visage. Ses habits étaient légers: chemise blanche et pantalon s'arrêtant aux chevilles, à la base de ses chaussures de tennis.

Après cette brève analyse, Hotaru n'avait pas cédé à son idée de lui reprendre le livre qu'elle avait cherché depuis presque un quart d'heure. Donc c'était à grandes enjambées, avec sa forte détermination et en rougissant de plus en plus qu'elle s'approchait de l'inconnu en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Dans tous les cas, l'idée de l'engueuler était très écartée, surtout que ce n'était pas son genre de personnalité. Hotaru était à quelques mètres de lui mais pris quand même le temps de l'observer quelques secondes.

Après réflexion, il était assez séduisant. Elle chassa cette idée sournoise de sa tête.

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerai bien récupérer mon livre! annonça-t-elle en arborant un sourire béat.

L'étranger leva les yeux du bouquin et tourna son regard vers elle, étonné.

-Oh je suis désolé! dit-il en le lui rendant. Je l'ai trouvé ici et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de lire quelques lignes!

-Vous aimez lire vous aussi? demanda la jeune fille un peu plus curieuse tout d'un coup.

-Disons que j'assiste le propriétaire d'une librairie quelques fois dans la semaine! expliqua-t-il, gêné qu'on le lui demande.

-Je vois! Je m'appelle Hotaru Tsuchigumo!

-Tsuchigumo?

Le jeune homme s'étonnait encore plus à ce nom. Hotaru jurait intérieurement pour que ce soit quelque chose de positif à son égard.

-Ne serais-tu pas l'amie de ma soeur? finit-il par demander.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Du coup, elle balbutia:

-... C'est...à dire?

L'autre sourit mal à l'aise en mettant une main derrière sa nuque.

-Tu danse à l'académie KDS?

-Euh, oui.

-Tu dois connaître alors Tenten! sourit-il.

-Tenten?... Vous êtes son grand frère? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ainsi c'était vrai. Hiroshi Nakamura se tenait devant elle. Ce dernier hochait la tête de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation à la dernière question. Alors non seulement elle le trouvait séduisant, mais en plus, c'était le frère de son amie et professeur de danse. Ses joues se chauffait lentement mais cela était très voyant de l'extérieur. _Non non non! Je ne peux pas!_ pensa-t-elle. _Je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui!_ Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Ce Hiroshi ressemblait tant à Narunosuke mis à part la longueur des cheveux. Ils se confondraient s'ils s'étaient retrouvés en face. Voilà la raison de sa pensée: elle était amoureuse du sosie de son ex. Celui-ci la contempla tranquillement ce qui avait le don de mettre Hotaru mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Voyant cela, Hiroshi décida de la laisser tranquille en lui accordant un signe d'au-revoir de la main.

Hotaru ne le quittait plus des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle restait immobile, seule dans le parc à observer le vide devant elle. Baissant la tête, elle essaya de dissiper sa rougeur mais elle n'enlevait toujours pas l'image du frère de Tenten de son esprit et c'était ce qui la tracassait. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de son frère? Si ça se trouvait, il avait actuellement déjà une petite amie vu la beauté ou alors il était célibataire ce qui laissait présager beaucoup de groupies à ses pieds, ou encore il n'aimait pas les femmes à part sa soeur... alors ça voudrait dire qu'il serait... gay?

La jeune fille rougit fortement à cette idée, repensant à la discussion du déjeuner sur le directeur de l'école et son ancien ami. Elle s'imaginait déjà des scénarios...

-Tu pourrais faire fondre n'importe quelle banquise avec ta chaleur!

Elle sursauta soudainement, surprise et se retourna brusquement. Puis elle soupira en apercevant que ce n'était que Utakata mais frustrée tout de même.

-Préviens quand même Utakata-kun! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!

-Ce serait dommage alors, dit-il. Je t'ai pourtant prévenue que tu devais sortir d'ici à l'heure prévue!

-Quoi déjà?

Encore une fois, ils marchèrent côté à côté sur le chemin du retour. Hotaru avait beau remercier et se pardonner, elle n'obtint que des réponses et des dires brefs, pas même un sourire. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point qu'il l'ignorait comme une inconnue. _Au moins, Hiroshi n'est pas comme ça_. Elle secoua la tête rapidement comme pour chasser un moustique qui essayait de la piquer. Le brun à ses côtés la regardait faire, soupirant de la stupidité de la jeune étudiante. Finalement, elle finit par dire:

-Dis-moi Utakata-kun...

-Hm?

-Comment... Comment Akasuna-sama et Deidara-san se sont-ils avoué d'être... enfin, de...

-Qu'ils soient homos?

Hotaru hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle était très gênée d'avoir aborder le sujet mais cela lui trottait la tête depuis un bon moment avant sa rencontre avec le Nakamura. Il fallait dire que son ami blond ne lui avait rien révéler. Peut-être par peur de se faire rejeter...

Le brun hésitait quelques instants à lui répondre. Cela ne lui regardait vraiment pas et il n'avait pas envie de tout lui déballer. Mais il essayait le plus simplement possible.

-Il y a des fois où il est difficile de s'avouer à soi-même, et d'autres où il est difficile d'exposer ça aux autres qui ont du mal à l'accepter. C'est une question de volonté, ils réfléchissent avec le coeur et pas avec la tête.

-... Je vois.

-Tu es amoureuse de Hiroshi?

-Qu-

La mi-brune le regarda, stupéfaite, étonnée, surprise de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta de marcher nette. Le taciturne mimait son geste. Il avait prévu cette réaction et s'attendait à des questions qui arrivèrent aussitôt.

-Comment... tu savais que j'étais avec... lui?

-Il fallait bien que je fasse une ronde avant de fermer.

Hotaru restait silencieuse. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter face à son ami qui venait de découvrir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il avait aussi subitement changer de sujet. Plus besoin de nier les faits, il le saurait sinon.

-Oui, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Croire n'est pas suffisant!

La jeune fille releva la tête, observant Utakata avec incompréhension.

-Pardon?

Le garçon soupira.

-Croire, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu dois le remplacer par la certitude sinon à quoi bon vouloir « croire » si ce n'est pas une affirmation?

-... Que veux-tu dire?

-Aime celui qui t'aime et non celui qui t'attire. A part le doute, c'est le doute de croire qui fait le plus souffrir.

C'était sur ces paroles qu'il recommençait la marche. Hotaru, elle, ne savait que dire. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si l'homme qui l'attire l'aime en même temps? Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien en termes d'amour. C'était si compliqué... et c'était vrai. Elle croit vraiment aimé Hiroshi Nakamura mais peut-être se trompait-elle elle-même sur toute la ligne.

Utakata continuait de s'éloigner. Elle regardait sa silhouette bougée sans remuer le petit doigt. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait beau réfléchir sur ce sujet, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hiroshi. Elle était plongée dans une intense et dure réflexion. Depuis toute petite, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et elle ne s'y connaissait guère en la matière. Jusqu'au jour où Narunosuke avait basculé sa vie en primaire. Elle ne l'avait plus quitté et lui non plus. Puis vint le déménagement et le dernier cadeau reçut de sa part. Hotaru ne le reverrait jamais et pourtant le destin semblait lui offrir une autre chance de s'en sortir dans sa vie amoureuse. Hiroshi était la goutte d'eau de Narunosuke, et elle était tombée sous son charme comme sa première rencontre avec son ex-petit ami. Elle s'était finalement fait une raison.

Elle s'exclama pour se faire entendre de celui qui marchait devant ses yeux.

-Je l'aime Utakata-kun! J'aime Hiroshi Nakamura!

Utakata s'arrêta en soupirant. Un silence intense s'installa avant que le brun ne le rompit.

-Tu n'es pas si bête que je le croyais.

-Voudras-tu m'aider?

Il fronça les sourcils. Aider? Elle? Et puis quoi encore! Comme si il devait se mêler de ce qui ne lui regardait pas. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas avant lorsque la voix de la fille suspendit son geste.

-Je n'y arriverai pas seule! S'il te plaît! Il ressemble tellement à Narunosuke que je ne sais plus comment me comporter face à lui. J'ai l'impression de le voir à sa place et ça me déstabilise beaucoup! J'ai besoin d'aide!

-Pourquoi me le demandes-tu alors?

Cette question la laissa perplexe. Mais elle y répondit plus vite que ce que le taciturne aurait cru.

-Parce que tu es mon ami! Le seul sur qui je peux compter!

Utakata était assez étonné de cette réponse mais ne le montrait qu'à moitié.

-Nous venons à peine de faire connaissance et tu me considères déjà comme un ami à part entière?

-Oui!

Hotaru ferma les yeux. C'était Utakata qui l'avait sorti de sa solitude le premier. C'était Utakata qui l'avait sauvé d'une tentative de séduction. C'était Utakata qui lui avait fait revivre sa passion à travers une académie de danse. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé depuis le début. Et rien que pour ça, elle voulait qu'il continue à l'aider comme il l'avait fait.

-Je te fais énormément confiance car tu as fait tant de choses pour moi! Même si c'est précipité, pour moi tu es mon ami et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis!

Le brun se retournait pour pouvoir l'observer. Son oeil voyait que l'étudiante était au bord des larmes, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers elle tranquillement et la serrait dans ses bras. Hotaru était surprise.

-Ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas réussir à le séduire ton mec, murmurait-il.

La jeune fille compatit en effet. Elle retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la limite et soufflait un « merci » bien audible. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que Hotaru puisse se calmer. Utakata leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'il s'était encore fourré dans des histoires pas croyables. Après tout, il ne faisait presque rien la plupart du temps et aurait un petit loisir pour l'occuper.

_Que vas-tu faire dans l'avenir? _

_Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien! _

_Ne reviens plus jamais ici!_

Il se crispa et serra les dents à ce souvenir.

Hotaru pouvait sentir le jeune homme se tendre d'un coup. Elle décidait de le serrer à son tour pour le détendre ce qui déclencha un léger frisson chez lui. Il se disait qu'il devrait s'y habituer car il avait le sentiment que ce geste allait être fréquent entre eux. Cette dernière se sépara de lui et lui dit qu'il se faisait tard, ce qui n'était pas faux du tout. Ils rentrèrent chez eux non sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux les observait au loin.

* * *

Une porte claqua dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La personne s'avança lentement avec une démarche de zombie. Elle s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche pour pouvoir avoir le sommeil mais ses yeux se rétractèrent face à la forte luminosité qui s'était abattu sur elle. Elle émit un grognement bruyant et se redressait pour repérer le coupable qu'il reconnaît très bien.

-Sais-tu quelle heure il est? demanda ce dernier.

-Je m'en fous! répondit l'autre.

-Il est plus de minuit et tu ne rentres que maintenant Sasuke!

-Et alors? C'est pas tes affaires « Maman Itachi »! dit-il en se rallongeant.

Itachi soupira. Décidément, son frère commençait à avoir la fâcheuse attitude de Madara. Madara qui avait dû rester chez une de ses conquêtes en ce moment, comme d'habitude et c'était l'ainé qui devait tout faire dans cette maison. Sasuke, lui, passait son temps à aller boire la nuit chez son ami Genma, qui tenait un bar à un quart d'heure de marche, et faisait ses études de son mieux le jour. Très franchement, il le préférait de jour. Il y avait également le problème pour lequel il venait à la danse mais rarement.

Le grand frère s'approcha de Sasuke, s'assit à côté de sa tête qu'il prit pour la mettre sur ses jambes. Sasuke ne disait rien, ne rechignait pas, il se laissait totalement aller en posant une question avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-... Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Pense d'abord à toi...

* * *

-Hotaru, puis-je te parler?

-Oui mère.

Hotaru suivait sa mère qui s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon. Elle fit de même et attendait la « sentence ». Un gros blanc pesait dans la pièce. Aucune des deux ne parlait car la mère semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait annoncer.

-J'ai éloigné ton père car c'est une discussion qui ne concerne que nous.

-...

Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis la femme continua:

-Les collègues de ton père organisent une réception de bienvenue dans cette nouvelle vie demain soir. Nous avons observé les gens qui traînent autour du quartier et il a voulu que tu sois accompagnée par un jeune garçon.

-Qu- Pardon?

-Comprend bien que si ces voyous te voient avec un homme, leurs chances de t'approcher seront inutiles et tu seras mieux protégée!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Trouve quelqu'un qui a un parfait charisme et qui n'est pas comme eux ou nous choisirons pour toi si tu n'auras pas trouver à la fin de la journée!

Hotaru était estomaquée. Elle devrait venir avec ses parents à une soirée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas donner son avis, mais si en plus elle était accompagnée d'un « petit ami »... rien que d'imaginer cela. Et en plus demain soir! Comment réussirait-elle à trouver un gars dans ce quartier qui aimerait bien l'accompagner à une fête où tous seraient richement ornés? Et surtout qui?

* * *

Un silence pesant et contrariant. C'était tout ce qu'elle récoltait au final. Il croisait ses bras en signe de mécontentement en s'adossant au mur de la salle, elle soutint son regard noir avec beaucoup de détermination, plantée devant lui comme un pique attendant la réponse. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire mais lui le voulait. Et en plus, elle avait eu le cran de l'annoncer devant toute la troupe de danse sous prétexte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Maintenant, tous les regards se portèrent vers eux, sûrement pour se consoler que ce qu'ils avaient entendus était vrai. A vrai dire, personne n'aurai cru qu'un jour, même si c'était la fin du monde, une fille, plus spécialement Hotaru Tsuchigumo, pétillante de vie et déterminée plus que jamais, puisse inviter le plus froid garçon, le glaçon de l'académie, le flemmard de service dit aussi Utakata qui était éberlué en ce moment et lui lançait des éclairs pour l'avoir dit tout haut et très fort même.

-Non!

-Je t'en supplie!

-Il en est hors de question!

-S'il te plaît!

-Arrêtes d'insister!

-Arrêtes de me répondre comme ça!

Les minutes passèrent lentement, très lentement. Certains reprenaient leurs étirements mais gardant une oreille attentif sur la conversation. Naruto avait du mal à avaler sa salive tellement la nouvelle l'avait surpris, Itachi avait un sourire en coin, et la plupart des élèves connaissant Utakata étaient sur le cul. Personne n'avait osé lui demander de sortir et un miracle était survenu actuellement. Il fallait le dire, Hotaru n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Le brun soupira.

-Admettons que oui, pourquoi moi?

-Tu es la première personne qui m'est passée par la tête!

-Rien que ça?

-Oui! C'est une question de vie ou de mort! Tu es mon ami oui ou non?

La mi-blonde avait un caractère autoritaire sur cette question. Utakata la fixa d'un air lasse et soupirait de nouveau. Il lui fait signe de venir à l'intérieur des vestiaires, ce qu'ils firent et laissaient des tas de questions sans réponses derrière eux.

* * *

Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Utakata commença.

-Pourquoi t'invites pas Nakamura? C'est avec lui que tu es censée te trouver.

-C'est trop tard car la réception a lieu ce soir!

-P'tin, il fallait que tu viennes me le dire à moi?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon seul ami en qui j'ai une totale confiance! Et puis, je n'ai vu Hiroshi-kun qu'une seule fois!

Le brun compatit. Ne pas précipiter les choses comme on dit. Mais il ne voulait pas aller à une soirée dont il n'y était pas impliqué directement, qui plus est à une soirée de « riches » qui feront tout pour vous pousser à bout avec leur rang social. Et cela, il le fit comprendre à son amie.

-Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser là-bas et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer! Je ne sais même pas me tenir en société en présence de ces personnes, si on peut appeler ça des personnes, dit-il avec dégout.

-Donc tu me considères comme ça!

Utakata leva les yeux surpris vers elle. Hotaru serra les poings et les dents. Alors il détestait ces genre de personnes? Pour lui, elle est comme ça? Égoïste, hypocrite, enfant gâtée, non-humaine? Elle ne voulait pas le croire, non elle n'était pas comme ça. Après tout, pourquoi le forcer à venir puisqu'il ne voulait pas?

Le brun s'approcha d'elle, voulant poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais celle-ci recula soudainement et sortit en courant des vestiaires ainsi que de l'école. Et bien son deuxième jour à Konoha Dance School était très réussi! Elle courut aussi vite que son corps le pouvait. Pour elle, plus rien n'existait. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça... Pourquoi elle pleurait en ce moment? Pourquoi le fuyait-elle? Il avait peut-être traité les autres de cette façon, elle n'en était pas moins une riche elle aussi.

Tout à coup, elle rencontra une masse qui la fit basculer en avant sur celle-ci. Hotaru se releva sur ses mains et croisa le regard d'une personne familière.

-Oh, Akasuna-sama!

* * *

**Pas taper pas taper! J'ai une débile de soeur, un père complètement fou, une mère féroce, trois idiots de chiens, trois chats crétins, deux volatiles, des p'tits poissons bêtes, Szayel et Mayuri à charge! Pensez à leur vie! Ils ne sont plus rien sans moi! **

**Szayel et Mayuri: -_-" On est quand même assez grands!**

**... Reviews?**


	6. Des mots qui pleurent, 2

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Divers. Principalement, et vous l'avez tous découvert XD, Utakata x Hotaru.**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: (mis à part Hiroshi Nakamura, le frère de Tenten ^^)**

**Psyco (traficote derrière le dos des fous): Sûrement un couteau dans la gorge... Aita* pas assez sanglant!... Ou alors un attentat durant son trajet au travail... Ia, c'est pae* ce classique!... **

**Mayuri & Szayel: =_=''**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car... **

**Réponses:**

**Nenea: Je te remercie pour tes deux commentaires ^^ J'avoue directement, et j'en suis désolée, mais Itachi et Sasuke ne sont (malheureusement) pas ensemble V.V Je n'ai pas l'avis de Szayel et Mayuri qui ont essayé à plusieurs reprise de ne jamais recommencer à mettre un autre couple yaoi ( :'( ) Entre nous, je vais essayer (XD) Tu n'avais pas remarquer le Hiroshi x Hotaru? Pourtant ça sautait aux yeux XD Mais bon, j'avais très peur de me faire tabasser car j'ai voulu que ça avance en effet avec Uta-chan (Utakata: Eh!) mais Les deux sadiques de service (Szayel, Mayuri: O.o) ont voulu le martyriser un peu plus pour allonger l'histoire =D J'approuve leur idée et donc je vais continuer comme ça! Être ou ne pas être un psychopathe! Sinon, rassures-toi, tu devrais le savoir, ça ne va pas marcher avec Hiroshi ^^ **

**lectrice: Merci de m'avoir donner ton avis sur l'histoire =) Oui, c'est la seule fic hélas V.V Si tu la trouve captivante tant mieux pour toi ^^**

**Merci également à yuki-604 à qui normalement j'ai répondu =) (dis-le moi si le message n'est pas passé chez toi)**

**Naomie Weaver: Merci de ton avis sur cette fic ^^ Oui, Utakata est beau et séduisant quand il veut (ou quand il ne veut pas XD) Si tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes, ne meurs pas tout court ça vaut mieux XD Merci de ton encouragement!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent (2)**

**

* * *

**

-Akasuna-sama!

Ce dernier soupira.

-Si je suis accueilli comme ça tous les jours, je vais finir par ranger mon bureau...

Hotaru mit sa main derrière la tête, très gênée. Elle aida son directeur à se relever et celui-ci lui souffla un « merci » en ramassant son sac à dos dont quelques affaires étaient tombés. La jeune fille l'imitait, voulant se pardonner de sa maladresse. Puis elle restait figé un instant en observant une feuille d'inscription. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire que Sasori la reprenait brusquement.

-Tu n'as rien vu Tsuchigumo-san. Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu.

Le roux remit le papier dans une des poches de son sac et partit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Hotaru le suivait des yeux, interloquée. Elle se souvenait de cette feuille malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une seule chose l'avait stupéfiée sur ce bout de papier. Elle était tout d'un coup très inquiète. Elle fit un pas devant elle mais se ravisa.

_Je ne sais même pas me tenir en société en présence de ces personnes, si on peut appeler ça des personnes._

Ils s'étaient quittés sur un mauvais point. Mais elle voulait savoir si ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas de son imagination. Finalement, elle s'assit par terre dans la poussière, prit sa tête dans ses mains et se posait des tas de questions qui venaient de se rajouter à sa liste. Ce qu'elle avait lu... le nom de Utakata y était. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi le directeur avait-il cette feuille sur lui? Avait-il oublié de le classer parmi les autres? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi le transportait-il à l'extérieur de l'établissement? Pourquoi... ou pour qui? Cette dernière remarque la fit encore plus peur.

-Ah! Hotaru-san!

Cette dernière se retournait vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Oui, celui car c'était bel et bien un jeune homme qu'elle reconnu facilement. Elle sourit et se mit sur ses deux pieds.

-Hiroshi-san! Quelle coïncidence!

-Si tu le dis! Pourquoi étais-tu au sol?

-Oh pour rien! répondit-elle en se tapant le crâne.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave... En tout cas, tu tombes bien! Pourras-tu donner ça à Tenten s'il te plaît?

Il lui tendit un paquet repas recouvert d'un plastique. La lycéenne accepta avec joie et en profitait pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment.

-Tenten n'aime pas les repas de la cantine alors tous les jours, je dois venir le lui apporté!

-Ah je vois! Dis-moi Hiroshi...

Elle allait le dire. Oui elle allait l'inviter ce soir...

-Hm?

Finalement...

-Tu sembles beaucoup aimer ta propre soeur!

-Evidemment! Bon à bientôt!

Au moment où il allait faire demi-tour, une main retint son poignet ce qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Son regard interrogatif tomba sur celui de Hotaru gênée qui lâcha aussitôt en s'excusant des milliers de fois. Hiroshi s'amusait à la voir ainsi et essayait de comprendre son geste.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, il la quitta de ce pas, pressé. Hotaru lui fit un signe de la main puis rentra dans l'académie. Elle se traitait d'idiote. Elle n'avait pas pu inviter Hiroshi au bal de ce soir.

Durant le trajet, elle serra le paquet dans ses mains. Elle était heureuse que ce soit Hiroshi qui le lui avait donné mais elle était à la fois stressée de ce qu'elle allait dire à Utakata. Elle s'imaginait beaucoup de scénarios possible entre eux.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, soudainement incertaine. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment? C'était comme si...

-Laissez-moi tranquille, vous n'avez toujours pas compris!

Il raccrocha son portable sur ces mots. Hotaru sursauta d'abord puis apercevait Utakata à l'angle du couloir qu'elle traversait. Elle le voyait énervé. Ses dents serrés, de ses yeux frustrés, de sa main tremblante tenant le téléphone prêt à se briser en mille morceaux. Puis il s'accroupissait lentement jusqu'au sol, fixant le vini avec fureur.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état-là. Elle eut encore un sursaut de surprise quand ce dernier envoyait valser sauvagement l'objet contre le mur d'en face ce qui avait eu le don de le séparer de toutes ses pièces. La lycéenne était assez choquée de la scène. C'était comme si il ne la voyait pas, ce qui était vrai.

Elle voulu se rapprocher pour mieux comprendre mais avait peur de la réaction du jeune homme après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Contre qui renvoyait-il sa colère? Elle serra encore plus le repas et décida d'attendre qu'il se calme en faisant demi-tour. Un deuxième bol d'air lui ferait plus de bien que de mal. Tout en pensant cela, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que les yeux de Utakata s'étaient tournés vers elle en entendant le son de ses pas s'éloigner.

Celui-ci restait pensif. Toujours par terre, les jambes ramenées à lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. D'autres pas se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa gauche et le brun pouvait deviner facilement de qui il s'agissait.

-C'était encore lui? questionnait le nouvel arrivant.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Cette question se rapprochait plus d'une affirmation.

Le silence lui répondit, ce qui lui suffisait amplement à connaître cette réponse.

-Vous devriez parler sérieusement tous les deux...

A cette phrase, Utakata se releva, reprenant son visage habituel. Les mains dans les poches, il annonça calmement:

-Jamais Naruto.

Le blond soupira. Combien de temps allait-il réagir ainsi? _Mais bon, je n'y peux rien. _Mais au fond de lui, il voulait faire quelque chose pour que leur relation s'améliore. D'un côté, il savait que la situation risquait d'empirer entre eux mais cela le serait que si ils continuaient de s'ignorer totalement.

Naruto soupira une énième fois.

-Essayes au moins une fois dans ta vie!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Naruto, répondit le taciturne toujours aussi calme.

-Combien de temps vas-tu encore le fuir?

-Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il le faut. Je ne veux plus le revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes têtus!

-Naruto!

Le blond releva la tête pour poser son regard sur son ami qui avait une position contraire de la sienne. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui, Naruto le vit verser une larme. Juste une seule petite goutte, une seule goutte d'eau salé lui suffisait pour se rapprocher et lui faire redresser son visage à l'aide de son index courbé.

Utakata avait le visage impassible, mais la larme qu'il avait déversé montrait toutes sortes de choses malgré les apparences. Naruto comprenait parfaitement. Il mit son bras derrière les épaules du jeune homme pour le consoler un peu puis lui proposa d'aller chercher Hotaru comme ils s'étaient convenus au départ en quittant la salle de danse sous la demande de Itachi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, elle est rentrée chez elle.

-Comment le sais-tu?

Utakata montra du doigt un paquet par terre non-loin d'eux.

* * *

-Je suis trop bête!

Hotaru ruminait rageusement contre sa propre personne dans les rues du quartier. Elle se traitait de tous les mots possibles.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de laisser le repas là-bas? Kami-sama!

Elle marchait à une vitesse assez régulière même si elle était perdue intérieurement et... extérieurement? Non, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle était et c'était assez problématique surtout quand la colère gagnait en elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Et qui plus est, elle avait vraiment faim car l'heure du déjeuner était dépassé depuis deux bonnes heures.

Soudain, elle fut bousculée pour la deuxième fois de la journée ce qui avait eu le dont de l'agacer. Le coupable ne s'était même pas excusé et continuait sa route en courant.

La danseuse se releva en grommelant et failli trébucher une nouvelle fois quand une flèche passa devant elle in extremis, rattrapant le premier pour passer devant lui et lui asséner un coup de pied phénoménal dans l'estomac. Il suffoquait à présent dans la poussière, tenant son ventre douloureux pendant que l'autre reprenait ce qu'il lui avait volé après avoir tâter le sol.

Un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns lâchés qui valsaient dans l'air. Des yeux comme on en avait jamais vu auparavant et qui lui rappelait ceux de Hinata: une belle couleur violette mélangée à du blanc pour donner un contraste nacrée. Le visage était dur et fermé à l'adresse du voleur. Tout en lui était neutre, indifférent. Sa tenue est une chose que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours: c'est-a-dire qu'il était vêtu d'un hankama noir (genre de pantalon japonais traditionnel), d'un kimono blanc retroussé à l'intérieur et de sandales assez souples pratique pour tout genre de terrain. Si on observait le contour, il avait un corps un peu féminin à cause de la nuance de ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos et de son bras posé sur sa hanche.

Il attacha son cuir chevelu à l'aide de son élastique volé. Hotaru eut du mal à croire que cet inconnu avait fait tout ce chemin pour un vulgaire élastique.

Ce dernier revint sur ses pas en marchant normalement cette fois et passant à côté de la jeune fille qui, finalement, se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle interpella alors le jeune homme.

-Excusez-moi!

Le brun se retourna vers elle, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Cependant, il ne semblait pas la fixer correctement, il regardait droit devant lui. La jeune fille hésita un moment puis se lança.

-Pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que je suis? Il est difficile de se situer à Tokyo vu que les rues n'ont pas de noms alors... pouvez-vous me donner un repère?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, veuillez m'excuser, répondit le jeune garçon.

-Alors laissez-moi venir avec vous! insistait-elle.

Après tout, c'était ça ou rester perdue à tout jamais. L'autre hocha de la tête et commençait à avancer suivit de près par Hotaru, rassurée d'avoir trouver quelqu'un. _En ce moment, je ne fais que me perdre partout où je vais! J'espère que je serai rentrée pour ce soir,_ pensait-elle. Cela la plongeait dans l'amertume et fit remonter ses souvenirs récents. Mais pourquoi elle se tracassait la tête pour ça? Qu'elle le sache, le soir n'était pas encore venu alors autant penser à sortir du pétrin en premier.

Puis elle observa le brun à sa droite. Elle demanda soudainement.

-Avez-vous une cousine par hasard?

-Oui.

-Alors, vous devez être Neji Hyuga, c'est ça?

-Hn.

-... _pas très bavard_... Vous pouvez quand même me regarder quand je vous parle!

Neji ignora cette dernière remarque. Mais Hotaru ne lâchait rien et l'obligeait même à arrêter la marche vers elle ne savait où. Quand elle analysait mieux le pourquoi du comportement étrange de son vis-à-vis, elle était étonnée et choquée. Elle s'excusa même.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

Hotaru était extrêmement confuse.

-Je croyais que... vu que vous êtes Hyuga, vous n'avez pas ce problème-ci...

-... je suis le seul à être atteint d'une cécité.

-Ah... et comment faites-vous pour vous repérer dans ces ruelles?

-Je suis né ici et je me suis entraîné.

-Et ça vous a pris combien de temps?

-Veuillez arrêter de me poser des questions s'il vous plaît!

-Oups! Excusez-moi!

Hotaru avait oublié à quel point elle était curieuse et envahissante. Elle se taisait alors tout le long du trajet en faisant attention tout de même où Neji mettait les pieds. Elle pensait qu'il avait beau être né dans cette ville et beau s'entrainer depuis des années peut-être, il y avait des changements de temps en temps surtout en ce qui concernait les travaux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un dojo. La mi-brune pouvait en conclure que le jeune homme travaillait les arts-martiaux et les technique d'armes tels que le fameux katana. Ce qui expliquait aussi ses vêtements. Un homme s'approcha d'eux en s'exclamant:

-Neji, tu es en retard!

-Pardonnez-moi mon oncle. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien!

Il tourna les talons, ignorant l'invitée qui se permit tout de même de se faire remarquer par celui-ci.

-Excusez-moi! Qu'avez-vous dit après « bonjour »?

L'oncle de Neji lança un regard noir de reproches envers la jeune fille qui eut un frisson dans le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais un obstacle se tenait devant lui. Son neveu avait mis son bras devant la Tsuchigumo comme pour dire qu'il allait la protéger. Il annonçait alors en cette situation à l'adresse de cette dernière de ne pas lui manquer de respect la prochaine fois. _Et il ose parler de respect,_ pensait-elle avec rage. Neji ajouta:

-Avec votre permission mon oncle, je souhaiterai passer un appel.

-Je te l'accorde mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Cela me suffit amplement!

Neji se dirigeait vers les vestiaires du dojo (je ne sais pas s'il y en a) en laissant Hotaru sur place devant celui qui l'avait failli menacer ou plus. Ce dernier ne fit pas plus attention à sa présence et allait reprendre son cours interrompu.

La jeune fille alla alors explorer les alentours pour trouver un coin tranquille où elle pourrait se vider la tête. Elle sortit du dojo et contempla l'extérieur.

Un beau jardin, c'était ce qu'elle voyait. Un jardin rempli de cerisiers dont quelques fleurs n'étaient pas encore écloses. Des pétales encore récentes gisaient par terre au pied du tronc de chaque arbre. Il y avait aussi un bassin équipé d'un larmier qui faisait couler l'eau dans un autre bassin plus bas.

Sa première impression était de s'assoir sur le petit muret qui entourait l'eau pour le toucher, le sentir, y enfoncer sa main plus profondément. Elle adorait faire ça dès qu'elle voyait de l'eau, que ce soit de l'eau douce, des rivières ou de mer.

_Mer_. Elle n'était jamais allée à la mer. Pas une seule fois. Niette. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait s'y baigner un jour dans cet océan salé qui s'étendait infiniment à l'horizon, se reposer sur les bancs de sable blanc et y plonger ses doigts de pieds pour sentir la sensation et le toucher d'un grain.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vécu, ce moment. Elle s'était toujours concentrée sur ses études et sur la danse qu'elle adorait en faire. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de danser tous les jours à la même heure, elle aimerait découvrir la plage.

-Hotaru-san!

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et tourna son attention vers Neji à l'entrée du dojo, qui venait de l'interpeller. Il semblait la chercher du regard et donc elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

-Je suis là! Indiqua-t-elle.

Cependant...

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-J'ai prévenu Tenten qui passera à la fin du cours. Elle avait insisté sur votre description.

-Ah! Je vois... mais pourquoi Tenten? Com-

-Vous aviez parlé de ma cousine alors vous devez connaître Tenten qui ne se sépare jamais d'elle.

_Ah ben oui, c'est évident!_ Hotaru sourit de l'intelligence du petit ami de Tenten. Aussi se demandait-elle pourquoi il avait poursuivi le voleur d'élastique. Bon, il y avait de quoi avoir honte de lâcher ses longs cheveux pour qu'ensuite on les prenne pour une femme, c'était vrai. Ou alors l'honneur, la fierté masculine.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après le cours de kendo, Tenten vint récupérer son petit ami et sa toute nouvelle amie avec... Hotaru ne pouvait y croire et pourtant, comme pour être sûre de ne rien risquer, elle questionna:

-Tu as ton permis j'espère?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hotaru! lança-t-elle avec joie. Je n'ai pas de permis mais je sais parfaitement conduire! Allez monte!

Neji monta sur le siège passager avant tandis que Hotaru prenait place à l'arrière, peu rassurée. Elle demanda même qui lui avait appris à conduire ce dont cette dernière lui répondit par « Mon frérot ». Elle lui raconta que grâce à ses petits boulot, il avait pu lui offrir cette voiture à son quatorzième anniversaire et là, il lui avait appris car la brunette avait toujours eu envie d'une voiture pour « casser la baraque devant ses potes et surtout les garçons » qu'elle disait.

Et avant que ça ne partes sur une discussion mécanique, la mi-blonde l'interrogea sur sa rencontre avec le Hyuga à qui les joues étaient légèrement rosées en repensant à cela. Tenten souriait de plus belle en se rappelant cette journée d'été pendant les vacances (même si pour elle, n'ayant pas d'études, c'est les vacances tout le temps XD) mais ce souvenir la rendait également nostalgique et un peu coléreuse.

Comme Hotaru le savait, Neji étudiait la science et plus particulièrement la chimie. Même en étant aveugle, il était très intelligent à ce niveau mais sa cécité l'empêchait de voir les résultats alors il était obligé de se tenir en compagnie de son professeur qui lui décrivait les différents aspects de la cellule ou autre.

Tenten, elle, n'en faisait pas des études. Elle préférait danser, faire du squate, du vélo,... des trucs de garçon quoi. Elle détestait les « riches » comme ils les appelaient et les évitait ou les embêtait le plus possible pour installer son autorité sur son territoire. Et bien sûr, Neji n'y avait pas échapper.

Tous deux ne se supportaient pas, en particulier la brune qui lui lançaient des remarques cinglantes à chaque croisement alors que le jeune homme cherchait à la remettre à sa place et de s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite. Ce n'était pas par peur mais plutôt par manque de discrétion. Et durant leurs petites disputes, la fillette ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de son aveuglement au sens propre, sa santé ne la préoccupait guère.

Puis le jour fatidique de leur commencement était arrivé. Et c'était, pour Neji, le pire jour de sa vie. Sur l'empressement, il avait oublié malheureusement de s'attacher les cheveux et étant assez en retard au cours de kendo, il était sortit tel qu'il avait été. Ensuite, une bande d'adolescents avait surgi de nulle part durant le trajet qui le menait au dojo , emportant le brun avec eux dans un coin désert. Au départ, ils l'avaient pris pour une fille. « Une fille très mignonne » avait annoncé l'un des protagonistes.

Tenten était en train de rouler sur sa planche à roulette mais s'était arrêtée en percevant le bruit de... sanglots. Intriguée, elle s'en était rapprochée et avait aperçu le jeune lycéen qu'elle « martyrisait » depuis quelques jours. Celui-ci était en mauvaise état. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et la brune pouvait comprendre pourquoi en voyant ce qu'il lui avait manqué et qui s'était retrouvé en face de l'adolescent. Prise de tristesse, elle s'était approchée de Neji en enlevant son gilet, le plaçant sur les épaules de ce dernier qui avait relevé la tête de surprise. Il avait reconnu cette voix qui lui avait demandé « _Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas débattu? T'es un gars, non? _». Le ton était employé avec pitié et mélancolie ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle. A ce moment-là, il lui avait avoué sa cécité.

Tenten s'en était voulu à mort. Elle avait torturé un aveugle depuis tout ce temps alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider et l'encourager. Non, elle avait laisser passer sa chance d'être auprès de Neji au point qu'il se fasse violé par « une bande de connards ». Depuis ce jour, elle avait culpabilisé en se répétant sans cesse de ne pas être arrivée à temps. Mais pour se racheter, même si le brun ne lui avait rien demander, elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour. La simple vérité, l'explication de deux jeunes amoureux.

La famille du Hyuga ne l'avait pas acceptée car elle n'était qu'une roturière à leurs yeux. Hiashi Hyuga était allé jusqu'à la limite de la violence pour faire renoncer cette relation mais l'intervention de Neji l'en avait empêché. « _J'hériterai du dojo Hyuga telle est votre demande. Je voudrai juste ensuite passer le reste de ma vie avec la femme que j'aime _».

Aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Même si à la fin, il n'obtiendrait pas d'entretien d'embauche, il gagnait le droit de vivre avec Tenten et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Néanmoins, il continuait ses études tranquillement.

Hotaru était émue. Un fossé s'était creusé entre ces deux-là pour finalement disparaître complètement, leur laissant le champ libre. Elle était contente pour eux.

* * *

-Merci de m'avoir ramenée chez moi!

-Pas de quoi Hotaru!

Elle leur fit un signe d'au-revoir et regardait la voiture disparaître. Puis elle monta les marches menant jusqu'à l'étage où elle habitait. Seulement, elle ne pensait pas y trouver quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était assis devant sa porte et, en la voyant arrivé, s'était remit sur ses pieds pour laisser voir une jolie chemise noire dont une rose dépassait de la poche au niveau de la poitrine. Une cravate blanche se différenciait du haut. Un pantalon en soie, si on se fiait à la lumière, couvrait ses jambes et il portait des chaussures bien cirées au point qu'elles brillaient dans la pénombre.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. Le brun devant elle la fixait.

-Utakata-san...

-Bonsoir Hotaru.

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre! Je sais, c'est court comme d'hab XD Vous saurez la suite dans un temps indéterminé /!\ Je ne sais pas quand poster! Peut-être pendant les vacs qui vont arriver mais je vais essayer!**


	7. Mystères découverts

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Divers. Principalement, et vous l'avez tous découvert XD, Utakata x Hotaru.**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: (mis à part Hiroshi Nakamura, le frère de Tenten ^^ et un nouveau perso)**

**Psyco (limant son couteau favori): Ah Bianca, Bianca! Que tu es belle Bianca!**

**Mayuri: Mais pourquoi elle l'appelle Bianca alors que c'est UN couteau?**

**Szayel: Va savoir! Overdose d'Assassin's Creed!**

**Psyco: Ah Bianca! Tu es si belle que tu mériterais une place aux premières loges du meurtre de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Mayuri et Szayel: -_-''**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car...**

**Note: GOMENASAI . Au concours de « Miss en retard au travail », je suis en première position mais je ne pouvais avancer les fics à cause de mon voyage en Nouvelle-Zelande et de mon Bac Blanc qui approche ainsi que mon TPE Blanc T.T En gros, c'est pas la vie facile chez nous pour le moment! **

**Réponses: **

**Nenea: J'adore toujours autant tes reviews XD Lol, Hiroshi est, certes un jeune gamin mais il a encore toute sa tête! Le fameux mystère du comportement de Utakata Hahaha =D Je ne dirai rien! Pour Tenten qui n'a pas de permis, il y en a comme elle dans les banlieue difficiles ^^ (alors il faut vraiment avoir une confiance de fer XD) **

**Naomi Weaver: Lol, je ne savais pas que répondre à ta review te ferai autant plaisir ^^ Evidemment, voir un Utakata flanc-banc neuf, sortez immédiatement vos appareils car c'est un scoop à pas manqué XD**

**Merci à vous tous ^^ Et juste une dernière petite chose! Je crains que je doive continuer sur cette allure car on s'approche des exams donc ne soyez pas trop étonnés! Gomen! Le chapitre est peut-être plus court que les autres ou pas...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: Mystères découverts**

* * *

Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Le froid Utakata, le fameux garçon brun qui la traitait d'idiote tout le temps, était habillé d'un superbe costard et était en train d'attendre devant SA porte. Tous ces détails ne voulaient dire qu'une seule et unique chose: le brun avait accepté sa demande.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu? questionna Hotaru.

-Si tu veux je peux repartir.

-Méchant!

Hotaru s'approcha de lui et l'enserra. D'abord, Utakata avait eu un petit sursaut face à une telle situation. L'épisode du matin où elle pleurait dans ses bras après l'intervention de Madara lui revint à l'esprit et il se ressaisit bien vite en essayant de se dégager des bras de la jeune fille qui ne luttait pas.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement et une question lui vint: comment avait-il pu s'acheter un costume de qualité avec seulement un boulot banal et surtout qu'il vivait assez pauvrement d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle fut rapidement devancé par Utakata qui lui demandait la raison de son retard imminent. La lycéenne lui raconta alors sa petite rencontre avec Tenten et Neji et bizarrement, elle n'incluait pas Hiroshi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'était sûrement dit qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de le lui dire.

-Eh bien! Tu en fais des connaissances dès ton arrivée! Bon, tu comptes aller te changer?

-Ah oui c'est vrai!

Hotaru s'approcha de la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit. Puis elle se retourna, pensive.

-Et tu comptes entrer?

-Pardon?

Hotaru souriait. Elle savait maintenant ce que ça faisait de faire parti d'un milieu différent des autres. La rencontre entre Tenten et Neji l'en avait persuadée. Utakata n'était tout simplement pas un habitué des riches, c'était tout. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle le présente à ses parents avant tout. Ce qui gênait légèrement le brun dont quelques rougeurs apparaissaient. Pour lui, c'était comme si il était son petit ami et qu'il allait passer l'épreuve des beaux-parents.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi pensait-il une telle chose? Il n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. Il finit par entrer dans l'appartement des Tsuchigumo en essayant d'arborer un visage neutre pour éviter de montrer son malaise.

Hotaru appela ses parents de l'entrée. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Ils arrivèrent près d'eux et Utakata se demandait bien si ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas une énorme erreur. Le père et la mère de la jeune fille étaient richement bien habillés. L'homme portait presque la même tenue comme tous les autres hommes de la haute société et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière. La dame, elle, était vêtue d'une robe de soie pourpre s'arrêtant juste en dessous de ses genoux. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs réunis en une tresse. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, jeta un coup d'oeil sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de sa fille.

-Hotaru, tu as enfin trouvé un partenaire?

-Oui, mère! Il se nomme Utakata.

-Enchanté Utakata-kun! souriait le plus âgé.

Le père se tourna vers Hotaru, étonné.

-Hotaru, tu fais du sport maintenant?

-Ah, euh... oui! Je fais du jogging tous les matins c'est ça!

-Mais nous sommes le soir!

Hotaru était perdue. Elle demanda de l'aide à Utakata par un regard que ce dernier connaissait parfaitement bien. Il soupira. Heureusement, sa mère intervint pour cesser les questions.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais va te changer immédiatement! Nous partons dans un quart d'heure!

* * *

Sasuke rentra chez lui à ce même moment et s'attendait à voir le visage inquiet de son frère comme presque d'habitude. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le soit, Itachi restait toujours sur ses gardes. Le brun soupira arrivé devant la porte de sa maison. Il l'ouvrit. Il s'était dépêché de rentrer le plus vite possible.

-Nii-san, je suis rentré!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Bon, ne stresse pas, se disait-il.

Il réitéra le nom de son frère mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait à première vue. Il décida alors de passer dans le salon et là, il l'aperçut en train de dormir sur le canapé, télécommande à la main.

-_Il devait sûrement regarder la télévision_. Nii-san, appelait-il encore une fois mais plus doucement une fois aux côtés d'Itachi.

Itachi remua la tête lentement pour clignoter des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se releva doucement et resta assis un instant avant de tourner son attention vers son jeune frère. Il sourit.

-Sasuke, tu es enfin là!

Ce dernier remarqua ce que portait son ainé. Il était un peu surpris d'ailleurs.

-Tu vas où?

-Ah ça? Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons à une petite soirée!

-Pardon?

-J'ai déjà acheté ce qu'il te faut alors va te changer s'il te plaît!

-Mais...

Sasuke s'interrompit subitement dans la continuation de sa phrase.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-...nii-san...je crains que... je ne pourrai aller avec toi ce soir. J'ai prévu quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Itachi s'inquiéta soudainement. Puis peu à peu, son visage s'assombrit, fronçant les sourcils de l'intérieur et s'efforçant de ne pas se mordre les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de passer du temps avec son frère?

Le cadet le regarda, peiné. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait le lui dire, il ne devait absolument pas. Il savait aussi que de répondre à la question posée plus tôt était, pour lui, impossible. Itachi voyait le malaise du brun en face de lui et se décidait enfin à lui demander ce qu'il voulait tant lui demander depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

-Sasuke, ces temps-ci, tu reviens de plus en plus tard à la maison et même si maintenant tu es arrivé assez tôt que d'habitude, tu veux déjà repartir. Je voudrais savoir quelle en est la raison, s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas nii-san! répondit Sasuke.

Il savait qu'il allait lui poser la question fatidique. Il s'y attendait. Mais son frère n'en restait pas là.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe Sasuke où je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici!

-Quoi que tu fasses Itachi, si je dois sortir, je le ferai et ce, par n'importe quel moyen!

Itachi tomba brusquement des nus. Comment venait-il de l'appeler? Un mélange de sentiments se marquaient au fur et à mesure à commencer par la surprise suivit de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Jamais Sasuke ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Pour lui, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux, comme si il n'était pas son propre frère. Sasuke ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il fallait absolument que cette conversation s'arrête au plus vite. Il partit dans la cuisine et prit de la nourriture nécessaire avant de se retrouver de nouveau devant la porte. Il prit la poignée en main mais arrêta son geste pour annoncer quelques secondes plus tard:

-Je vais sans doute revenir après ton retour. A tout-à-l'heure!

Il ouvrit la porte mais il s'arrêtait de nouveau en entendant son nom. Il n'osait pas se retourner après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Itachi n'en demandait pas plus. Un silence pesant venait de s'installer. L'ainé le brisa par un « Oui, à toute ». Sasuke sentait dans cette voix la mélancolie de son frère. Il ne voulait pas cesser les liens avec lui. Même si il y avait eu quelques disputes amicales auparavant, il s'en voulait en partie pour celle-ci. Il sourit tendrement et s'exclama avec un peu d'ironie:

-Nii-san, on dirait une vierge effarouchée!

-Sasuke!

Celui-ci était déjà parti avant de se recevoir la raclée du siècle.

Itachi avait peu à peu retrouver le sourire après que la tempête soit passé dans sa tête.

-_Une vierge effarouchée... Pff, toujours le même!_

* * *

Hotaru et Utakata se sentaient très mal à l'aise en ce moment même une heure après leur arrivée. La première se demandait si son père et sa mère n'avaient pas raison d'engager quelqu'un pour venir l'accompagner pour la soirée car elle sentait le poids de plusieurs regards à son encontre. Des regards de jeunes hommes majeurs ou pas. Heureusement qu'Utakata était là, avec elle. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plus tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en étonner. Il était un pauvre garçon perdu au milieu d'un océan d'hypocrites et surtout de riches. Mais on dit des fois que la richesse rend les gens très avares.

-_Utakata-kun tremble, et je le comprend_. Si nous allions prendre un petit quelque chose au buffet? proposa-t-elle.

Sa proposition fut acceptée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la nourriture un peu copieuse et mangèrent en silence. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un venait les déranger. Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes la fille de Tsuchigumo-san?

-Oui monsieur!

A l'entente de cette voix, Utakata lâcha subitement ce qu'il portait à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et sa main tremblait. Il tourna la tête de sorte à ce que le protagoniste ne le voie pas. Mais le destin joua en sa défaveur.

-Oh mais... Utakata? Est-ce toi?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y réfléchir plus tôt! Quel idiot qu'il était! Il se retourna vers celui qui semblait bien le connaître pour lui adresser un regard aussi noir que possible avant de le bousculer soudainement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Hotaru en était surprise. Elle s'excusa du comportement de son ami et partit à sa poursuite.

Une fois dehors, elle aperçut Utakata se tenir contre un mur. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps debout vu le tremblement de ses jambes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le fit assoir par terre, sur le trottoir.

-Utakata-kun, qui était-ce?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Hotaru le sentit encore trembler contre elle alors elle le resserra un peu plus. Heureusement qu'elle avait opté pour une robe à tissu « normal » (on va dire). C'était plus confortable que celles que portaient les autres filles de la réception. Le brun ne cessait toujours pas ses tremblements et ça en devenait effrayant pour la jeune fille qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'obtint pas plus de réaction de la part du taciturne mais étrangement, celui-ci posa sa tête sur ses genoux doucement. Hotaru ne savait plus que faire à part rougir.

-Ut-

-S'il te plait, Hotaru. Juste pour le moment, murmurait-il.

-... d'accord.

Elle observa ainsi son ami somnoler sur ses jambes puis pour finir par s'endormir. Hotaru admira son visage serein et qui ne l'était pourtant pas avant. Elle essaya d'enlever sa veste et la plaça sur ses épaules. Cette nuit-là était un peu fraîche. La jeune lycéenne parcourait de sa main les traits du visage de Utakata comme ferait une mère à son enfant. Seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment connu ça de sa mère à elle. Elle lui avait juste donné le lait, elle l'avait simplement bercée, elle l'avait soignée... mais jamais elle ne lui avait vraiment sourit. C'était cela le pire.

La mi-blonde dut s'arrêter de penser et de revenir à la réalité en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

-Tsuchigumo-san! Quelle surprise!

-Itachi-san!

Ce dernier jeta un oeil sur le corps d'Utakata, inquiet. Hotaru lui contait alors la soirée et l'ainé ne semblait pas pour le moins surpris.

-Tsuchigumo-san, pourras-tu garder ça secret?

-Euh.. oui bien sûr! Que se passe-t-il?

L'Uchiwa s'assit à côté d'elle, tranquille mais plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se demandait si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis, il décida de se lancer.

-L'homme qui est venu vous voir plus tôt se nomme Kinfuyu Shintaro. C'est un homme d'affaire comme ton père et c'est aussi...

Un silence venait de peser à l'interruption de cette phrase. Itachi se mordit les lèvres. Hotaru l'incita à continuer du regard. Le brun joignit ses mains pour les entrelacer et les placer sur son front.

-_Après tout, il est trop tard pour refaire marche-arrière._ C'est aussi... le sien de père.

La jeune fille en restait stupéfaite. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Plusieurs questions se posaient maintenant dans son esprit. Si c'était son paternel, pourquoi l'avoir fui? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il appartenait à un milieu difficile alors que son parent avait beaucoup d'argent? Est-ce que c'était à lui qu'il parlait l'autre jour au téléphone? Si c'était cela, pourquoi reniait-il son existence? Utakata avait l'air si énervé contre cet homme.

Itachi lisait sur le visage d'Hotaru qu'elle était très anxieuse. Il décida de lui dévoiler la vérité.

-Utakata Shintaro, fils de Kinfuyu Shintaro, une des plus riches familles de Tokyo derrière les Hyuga et les Uchiwa, c'est-à-dire nous.

La mi-brune le fixa attentivement. Ce qu'elle découvrait résolvait toutes ses questions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle en rate une miette. Le brun continua.

-Enfant, Utakata aurait pu vivre la belle vie parmi sa famille, seulement, il n'était pas très heureux car tout ce qu'il voyait en ses parents était l'hypocrisie, l'avarice, la richesse. Toutes ces choses que l'on ne peut nier comme étant la réalité. Il était déjà intelligent pour le comprendre. Sa mère voulait que son fils unique apprenne le domaine scientifique comme la plupart des parents veulent. Alors il s'était engagé dans cette voix. Hors, même étant parvenu plus intelligent et ramenant de bonnes notes chez lui, il ne se plaisait pas dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Plusieurs fois il voulait s'échapper mais il s'était aussi résigné à le faire car cela les rendrait tristes. Mais il s'était enfin décidé à le faire un soir alors qu'il avait découvert que son père, si on peut l'appeler comme ça actuellement, trompait sa femme dans son dos. Le pire était qu'elle s'en fichait complètement car elle lui avait avoué qu'elle partait aussi pour une partie de jambes en l'air!

Itachi s'étonna lui-même de ses propos et s'excusa rapidement. Hotaru ne lui en voulait pas. Il était vrai que si ces parents étaient comme ça, elle ne les pardonnerait probablement jamais. Elle l'entendit allonger la description mystérieuse de son ami.

-C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont divorcé et depuis, Kinfuyu cherche à renouer avec son fils. Alors Utakata s'était réfugié dans ces quartiers. Une banlieue difficile certes, brutale parfois, mais très agréable à vivre si on s'y habitue bien au premier jour. Comme pour l'aider, je l'ai proposé de venir chez moi mais il a décliné et donc, je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais. Je lui ai trouvé un logement, un petit boulot et un passe-temps!

-Lui aussi aime la danse?

-On va dire que oui et non...

-« Oui et non »?

-Ben c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment réticent au départ car il ne se sentait pas apte à faire du sport et le comble est qu'il s'ennuie tout le temps!

-Ça, je l'avais remarqué! sourit Hotaru.

Itachi sourit à son tour puis observa le visage endormi du jeune homme.

-C'est drôle... murmura-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Il semble être plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui.

-Q-Quoi? Tu te moques de moi là!

-Non, pas du tout, disait-il en la regardant sincèrement. Mise à part Naruto et moi, tu es la seule à le voir dans cet état là!

Hotaru était surprise. Alors comme ça, il était rare qu'il perde son sang-froid? Au moins, elle avait la réponse à la questions ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui lui étaient venu dans la tête. Utakata ne voulait plus revoir son père et sa mère et il avait tout fait pour s'en éloigner. Il en était même à les vouvoyer comme si ils n'étaient que de simples étrangers à ses yeux. Elle s'en souvenait que trop bien.

_Laissez-moi tranquille, vous n'avez toujours pas compris!_

Elle pouvait croire qu'il parlait à deux personnes mais maintenant, d'après Itachi, seul son père voulait le revoir et donc, c'était bien à une seule personne.

Hotaru dut couper court à ses réflexions en sentant son portable vibrer dans son petit sac (ben oui, vous allez pas quelque part sans un sac avec le nécessaire, ce serait de la folie). Elle l'ouvrit et vit que le numéro lui était totalement inconnu. Elle répondit et une voix familière s'éleva à ses oreilles.

-Hotaru?

-Tenten!

-Oui, désolée, j'ai oubliée de te remercier pour le repas, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête!

-Oh mais pas de quoi!

-Hiro-nii m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien au fait! Pourtant, tu était en très bonne forme quand je t'ai ramené!

Elle s'en souvenait de ça aussi. Elle avait l'air pitoyable devant son frère aujourd'hui qu'elle ne voulait même plus le regarder en face. Elle bafouilla des excuses du genre mal de ventre ou fièvre de cinq minutes. Tenten, au bout de la ligne, était soulagée.

-Ah oui! Au fait, Hiro-nii cherche une assistante pour deux ou trois week-end! Je me demandais si t'accepteras de l'aider durant ce laps de temps.

-Ah euh oui pourquoi pas! Juste trois week-end?

-Oui, après ton cours de danse.

-Ça me va!

-Je le savais que t'accepteras! En fait, je l'ai déjà mise au courant!

-HEIN? Mais... Tenten? Allo?

La brunette venait de lui raccrocher au nez... elle n'y croyait pas... Mais comment avait-elle su qu'elle aurait aimé aidé celui qu'elle trouve craquant dès son arrivée? Seul Utakata était au courant de...

_UTAKATA!_

La mi-brune jura pensivement. Il n'y avait que lui pour aller raconter à n'importe qui ce qu'elle ressentait pour le brun. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus! Mais elle ne voulait pas le bousculer maintenant. Elle connaissait à présent la vérité et elle comprenait. Hotaru laissa alors vagabonder ses pensées pendant que Itachi allait chercher de quoi manger à l'intérieur avant que le buffet soit vidé de tous ces gourmands.

* * *

Il tournait son crayon dans tous les sens. Il le faisait tourner, tourner, tourner... Sa feuille n'était qu'à moitié achevé. C'était simple, il n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement, il n'était qu'en début d'apprentissage. Même en venant d'avoir ses quatorze ans, il n'arrivait à faire de mieux qu'écrire le prénom de celui qui s'occupait tant de lui depuis quelques semaines. Il l'en remerciait mais pas par la voix. Il avait honte de faire sa voix, tellement timide et réservé qu'il était. Il écrivait, écrivait, écrivait, jusqu'à ce que son écriture soit la plus parfaite pour lui et que son ami soit content de ses progrès.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son visage pâle. Il n'en avait que faire, du moment qu'il voyait très bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment un raisonnement comme les autres et il avait ses propres gestes à lui comme rester assis sur une chaise les genoux relevés*, marcher pieds nus quelques fois ou faire aller et venir sa main dans ses cheveux bruns comme s'il était nerveux.

Finalement, arrêtant son geste, il se remis à écrire la suite du nom avec précision. Il courbait chaque traits en zigzaguant un peu car il tremblait. C'était toujours comme ça. Mais il lui avait dit: _« Avec le temps, tu finiras par écrire de belles phrases voire un roman »_. Un roman, peut-être. Il voulait essayer, même si cet apprentissage durait un très long moment. Il avait beaucoup de patience et ne voulait pas aller si vite d'un coup. Bon d'accord, il avait hâte d'apprendre les autres lettres de l'alphabet, les conjugaisons, le vocabulaire et la grammaire mais il voulait aussi savoir comment calculer. Il lui avait promis de l'aider dans ces domaines-ci.

Il avait enfin terminer le « E ». Il éloigna la feuille du bout des doigts de ses deux mains et contempla son « chef-d'œuvre ». Il était assez fier de lui même si il ne le montrait pas. Il n'avait pas un air froid bien au contraire, il avait juste un visage neutre. Il apprenait les émotions au fil du temps, lui qui avait vécu dans l'obscurité. Oui, le noir. Il avait peur du noir.

-Je suis rentré!

Le nouveau venu déposa son sac sur la table et secoua les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier lui montra le nom comme un enfant qui voulait montrer ses bonnes notes, empressé de voir sa réaction. L'autre prit le papier entre ses mains et sourit de ses efforts.

-Tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis la dernière fois Susumu**! dit-il en remettant sa main dans sa chevelure.

Le dénommé Susumu le fixa sincèrement comme un regard de reconnaissance. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put l'appeler. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il baissa la tête de résignation quant au manque de courage qu'il fournissait à y mettre sa voix.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Susumu, murmurait l'arrivant. Ça viendra naturellement.

Susumu le regarda avec ce même regard un peu désolé cette fois. L'autre le devina mais s'aperçut que le col de la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis était déplacé un peu à la base de lépaule, sur l'avant-bras ce qui mit cette épaule à découvert. Il soupira.

-Combien de fois vais-je te dire de mieux placer ça?

Comme pour illustrer, il remit en place le col à la base du cou cette fois mais le brun ne voulait pas et par pur réflexe, il re-dénudait son épaule rien qu'en ne retirant qu'un seul bouton. En une vue d'ensemble, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller. Les longs cheveux lâchés un peu en bataille ainsi que sa frange qui lui cachait son oeil droit, la peau pâle, le visage neutre à certains moments, une chemise blanche mal boutonnée et un court short qui laissait dévoiler ses jambes fragiles... Le nouvel arrivant soupira une énième fois mais reprit assez vite son sourire ce qui gênait un peu Susumu qui croyait qu'il faisait une bêtise à chacun de ses faits et gestes et donc, cela provoqua chez lui un rougissement qu'il essayait de cacher en détournant la tête. Seulement, l'autre ne lui en voulait pas et remit sa main dans ses cheveux pour le caresser.

Susumu en était reconnaissant.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

***Le coup des genoux relevés, je me suis inspiré de L dans Death Note**

****Pour ceux qui regardent Peace Maker, vous saurez qui c'est! Je l'ai juste un peu modifié ^^'' Pour le voir, tapez juste sur Google Susumu Yamazaki et vous allez voir, pour moi, il est hyper KAWAI .**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre que j'ai terminé en quatrième vitesse et les autres tarderont encore plus, désolée! J'ai juste mon Bac blanc à passé et mon TPE en Mars alors vous aurez certainement de mes nouvelles en Avril si possible car je reçois à ce moment une correspondante! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus!**


	8. Aimer sans raison

**Titre: La passion peut tuer**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Divers. Principalement, et vous l'avez tous découvert XD, Utakata x Hotaru.**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Disclaimer: (mis à part Hiroshi Nakamura, le frère de Tenten ^^)**

**Psyco (se morfond dans son coin en murmurant):... tuer... le tuer... impossible... j'arrête...**

**Szayel (chuchote): Elle a perdu la tête! Je ne la reconnais plus du tout!**

**Mayuri: Quand on a échoué à des milliers de plans, on sait que l'on ne peut qu'abandonner et parfois ça mène à... AAAHHH PSYCO!**

**Psyco (tenant ''Bianca allias le couteau'' dans sa main et gisant par terre)**

**Szayel:... au suicide.**

**Résumé: Je me suis toujours consacré à ma passion pour des raisons différentes. Il fait parti d'une de ces raisons car...**

**Note: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas suicidée! -_-'' même si je le voulais mais sinon, je vais me faire ressusciter et re-tuer encore une fois par vous, j'en suis sûre...**

**Merci à Nenea qui ne doit pas s'inquiéter XD Ta review m'a donné du courage à essayer de terminer ce chapitre. Il faut le dire, je n'ai pas publié de chapitre depuis au moins trois ou quatre mois soit par feignantisme ou soit par manque de temps ^^'' Lol, je vois maintenant comment tu représente Hiroshi dans ton imagination XD**

**Merci à Kateford pour ta review! Ça me fait plaisir!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: On aime sans raison...**

* * *

_Sasuke..._

Il essayait en vain de le prononcer. Non, Yamazaki Susumu n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot depuis sa naissance. Ou plus précisément depuis qu'il avait vécu toute son enfance dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qu'il en était ressortis sans "sa tête" pour être déporté dans un orphelinat au final... Vous l'aurez compris, ce jeune garçon avait perdu ses parents. Non pas par accident mais par quelque chose d'encore plus inimaginable pour des parents: c'étaient bien eux qui avaient envoyé leur propre fils dans cette clinique au départ. Il ne voulait plus les revoir. Il ne voulait même pas se faire adopter, qu'importait leurs attentions en sa personne. Il avait quelques hallucinations comme le fait d'avoir discuter avec son chien à présent mort.

Puis Sasukie Uchiwa était arrivé dans sa vie. Au départ cela dérangeait grandement Susumu qui avait pris le plus de distance possible entre eux. Sasuke allait et venait tous les jours à l'orphelinat pour essayer de communiquer avec le brun même si ce dernier restait silencieux la plupart du temps. Puis au fur et à mesure, un sentiment nouveau avait vu le jour chez le jeune Yamazaki. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Un sentiment de confiance.

Ensuite, tout était aller si vite. Sasuke avait pu gagner sa confiance et il l'avait fait sortir des ténèbres... Et de l'orphelinat. Susumu ne savait pas comment Sasuke pouvait se procurer de l'argent n'importe quand mais grâce a lui, il avait pu vivre dans un appartement rien qu'à lui et une vie paisible avec son "parent" qui venait régulièrement lui rendre visite pour lui apprendre les bases de la vie.

Susumu regardait son « parrain » avec beaucoup d'admiration. Il était le seul pour l'instant à s'être rapprocher de lui. Aussi lui demanda-t-il enfin, sur un bout de papier, pourquoi l'avoir fait sortir de l'orphelinat? Sasuke se tourna vers lui, souriant légèrement et s'attendant à cette question. Il lui répondit que c'était ce qu'il voulait car il était son ami. L'autre brun baissa la tête et pensa à autre chose comme la famille Uchiwa qui lui était inconnue. Il écrivit alors le mot « famille » et le montra à son compagnon.

-Ah, ma famille, s'exclamait Sasuke un peu tristement. Mes parents sont morts et j'habite avec Nii-san et mon parrain.

Après une longue hésitation, Susumu voulut savoir à quoi il ressemblait, aussi voulait-il le rencontrer. Mais Sasuke l'en dissuada:

-Je ne peux pas... Nii-san... Nii-san ne sait rien à propos de toi.

Susumu resta surpris de cette nouvelle. Il voulut lui écrire quelque chose mais Sasuke le coupa dans son élan.

-Susumu, il vaut mieux pour toi de ne rien faire. J'ai assez menti comme ça et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si Nii-san venait à le savoir... si il le savait...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fixait le vide devant lui, pensant et re-pensant à la réaction de Itachi. Susumu le lorgna avant de venir poser timidement sa main sur celui de l'autre.

* * *

-Hotaru-san? Que fais-tu ici?

Hiroshi Nakamura se tenait derrière le comptoir du magasin de fleurs. Hotaru rougit un peu de sa tenue, même si elle était très très simple. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un tablier vert-foncé par-dessus un T-shirt blanc, ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en une queue de cheval. La lycéenne inspira profondément pour ne pas rougir encore plus puis lui répondit qu'elle venait pour le boulot d'assistante. Apparemment, Hiroshi semblait ne pas être au courant de cette histoire. Mais il l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui disant que Tenten avait dû oublier de lui rapporter la nouvelle.

Il lui donna un tablier et lui fit une petite visite du lieu. Hotaru vit bien plus de belles fleurs qu'elle ne voulait. Elle observait de temps en temps son compagnon et son regard fit attiré par un bouquet de lys jaunes déjà prêt. Hiroshi lui disait qu'un client l'avait commandé par téléphone pour l'offrir à un de ses proches décédé.

-Mais ce ne sont pas les fleurs blanches qu'il faut pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un?

-C'est vrai certes. Mais le jaune signifie l'harmonie et le lys la pureté. Afin que son corps ne soit pas souillé et qu'il puisse reposer en paix durant des siècles, expliqua le brun calmement. Dans le sens de l'amour, le lys apporte un amour pur comme le cristal.

Hotaru était stupéfiée devant de telle paroles.

-Ça alors, tu en sais des choses!

-C'est mon métier! dit-il en arborant un sourire. Par exemple, quelle est ta fleur favorite?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir deux minutes avant de lui répondre la pervenche.

-Très jolie fleur en effet! Elle signifie une amitié soudée et une pointe de mélancolie. Tes pensées sont peuplées par une image que je ne saurai deviner.

La jeune fille rougit instantanément et détourna la tête brusquement. L'autre ne comprit pas vraiment le geste mais il s'obligea à ne rien lui demander car un client venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Il alla le saluer et fut pris d'un léger sursaut en reconnaissant un visage familier.

-Sensei? Kurenai-sensei?

La dénommée Kurenai fut prise elle aussi d'une surprise.

-Oh mais ça alors, Hiroshi-kun!

-Ah voilà longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue!

Hotaru s'approcha des deux personnes, curieuse de savoir qui était cette Kurenai.

Celle-ci dépassait à peine Hiroshi en taille. C'était une grande dame aux courbes magnifiques et aux longs cheveux bouclés. Ses yeux rouges étaient comme hypnotisant.

Hotaru pensa alors qu'elle devait sûrement attirer plusieurs hommes. Elle secoua vivement sa tête en pensant à la possibilité que Hiroshi fasse parti de ces hommes-ci. La femme devait être beaucoup plus âgée que lui.

-Hotaru-san, je te présente Kurenai-sensei, docteur dans une des cliniques de la ville.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Hotaru-chan! disait la concernée en se penchant respectivement devant la demoiselle.

-... De même, répliqua-t-elle en imitant son geste.

Hiroshi continua sur sa tirade en disant que cette dame s'était occupée de lui quand il était en stage de formation en cardiologie. Kurenai se souvenait de ces moments-là et n'était pas prête de les oublier de sitôt. Mais elle préféra ne pas trop s'étaler sur le sujet et demanda à son ex-apprenti des primevères. Ce que fit immédiatement le brun. Hotaru alla enregistrer à la caisse.

Kurenai allait commencer à partir mais elle se retourna vers Hiroshi pour lui intimer de bien vouloir la suivre dehors.

Hotaru vit les silhouettes des deux personnes et ne put réprimer un immense... sentiment de solitude et un soupçon de jalousie. Oui, elle était jalouse. Jalouse de ce docteur qui s'approchait de Hiroshi. Sa main serra le tablier, ses dents étaient crispés. Cependant, elle se fit violence de se calmer quand Hiroshi rentra dans la boutique toujours souriant. La lycéenne voulut lui demander ce qu'elle lui voulait mais dû s'abstenir davantage à la vue d'un autre client.

* * *

Hiroshi étira ses bras de tout leur long.

-La journée a été bien remplie!

-Oui, c'est vrai! répliqua Hotaru.

Tout deux marchaient dans les rues de Tokyo vers le chemin du retour. Ou plutôt dans la direction de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Le brun lui avait proposer de la raccompagner histoire de voir où elle habitait exactement et elle n'avait pu refuser pareille demande. Hotaru profitait de ce moment pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux heures.

-Euh... Hiroshi-kun... est-ce que je peux savoir... de quoi aviez-vous parlé toi et Kurenai-san?

-Ah ça! Et bien, sensei m'a fait une petite confidence!

-Laquelle?

-Elle est la mère de ma petite amie!

Un éclair passa rapidement dans les yeux de Hotaru.

-En fait, pas vraiment sa mère car elle a été adoptée et...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, baissant la tête, incrédule devant une telle révélation. Hiroshi fit de même en la voyant dans cet état.

-Hotaru-chan?

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Ses yeux étaient figés de surprise. Ses doigts serraient un bout de tissu de son haut moulant, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Son cerveau ne faisait que répéter l'évidence même. Hiroshi sortait avec quelqu'un. Il avait déjà une petite amie. Tout en elle criait pour libérer ses pleurs mais elle se fit violence de ne rien montrer au brun.

-Hotaru-chan? Tout va bien?

-O-Oui... b-bien... sûr... J-je vais...

Malheureusement pour elle, quelques gouttes d'eau salé perlèrent et franchirent la limite pour s'écouler sur ses joues et finir leur route sur le sol poussiéreux. Après les gouttes vinrent des larmes plus grosses. Elle n'entendit pas Hiroshi l'appeler. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait. Mais elle dut revenir à la réalité en sentant deux bras l'enlacer fortement. Elle l'entendit cette fois marmonner:

-Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas... je croyais que ma petite soeur te l'avait dit...

-... tu le savais... que je suis...

Hiroshi la caressa doucement pour calmer ses sanglots. Il est vrai qu'apprendre que la personne que l'on aime est déjà en relation depuis longtemps est un gros choc, surtout si c'est annoncé comme cela. Il savait que Hotaru était amoureuse de lui, c'était clair et net comme le nez au milieu de visage. Effectivement, il croyait qu'elle le savait depuis qu'elle était devenue l'amie de Tenten mais apparemment, c'était tout le contraire.

Hotaru pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle serrait à son tour la veste de Hiroshi et ses pleurs commençaient à mouiller lentement cette dernière (la veste). Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Qu'il allait s'intéresser à une fille comme elle? C'était évidemment impossible. En ce moment, elle ne faisait que pleurer partout où elle allait. Cela la fit sourire légèrement mais pas assez pour la calmer. Ses jambes tremblaient et étaient sur le point de tout lâcher.

-Je dérange peut-être! Annonçait une voix pour le moins sympathique au vu du ton employé.

Les deux amis levèrent leurs tête pour découvrir une jeune fille un peu plus grande que la lycéenne. Elle avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Habillée d'un haut serré laissant voir sa poitrine développée et son corps fin digne d'une mannequine. Un corps de rêve pour les garçons mais qui dit fille à corps de rêve dit fille à caractère dur et difficile. Ses cheveux roux atteignaient sa taille. Une paire de lunettes ornait son nez.

Hotaru se sentit tout à coup étrange depuis qu'elle était là. Elle sentit également autre chose physiquement et regarda, stupéfaite, la tête du brun qui était tourné dans la direction de la rousse.

-Ah, Karin-chan! Bonjour! Hotaru-chan, je te présente ma petite amie!

C'était incroyable mais vrai. Hiroshi semblait parler sereinement comme si tout était normal avec un sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu l'enlace comme ça Hiroshi? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore une autre de tes conquêtes!

-Karin-chan, je t'ai répéter plusieurs fois que je n'ai jamais eu de conquêtes... C'est une amie, elle a eu un coup de chagrin, c'est tout! Il était normal pour moi de la consoler!

-Ouais c'est ça! Tu préfères surtout qu'elle finisse dans ton lit, me trompant dans mon dos par la même occasion!

-Karin-chan...

-Et puis pourquoi tu la serres encore contre toi devant moi?

-C'est que-

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne le lâche pas? Dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois à la jeune fille. T'a pas assez entendue à mon avis, c'est le mien! Va t'en trouver un autre!

Elle s'approcha dangereusement des deux personnes et était sur le point de les séparer d'elle même. Cependant, son geste fut interrompue brutalement par une main qui s'était abattue sur sa joue. Le Nakamura s'était placé devant Hotaru, prêt à la défendre. Karin menait sa propre main sur sa joue rougi à présent. Un sourire cynique apparaissait lentement.

-Je vois! Tu veux la protéger! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

-Tss. Toujours à chercher à protéger ces idiotes alors que tu es en mauvaise posture pour le faire!

-Je veux surtout que tu calmes tes envies meurtrières, déclarait le brun calmement.

Hotaru tiqua au dernier mot. Que voulait-il dire par là? Et cette fille était bizarre. On ne dirait pas vraiment un couple vu comme cela. La rousse releva la tête et lança un regard noir sur... Hiroshi. La lycéenne en était surprise qu'elle l'ignorait à ce point. En temps normal, c'était sur elle que la rousse devait lancer ces éclairs mais non.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence avant que Karin ne murmure un « Baka » avant de marcher dans la direction inverse, la colère grandissant à l'intérieur d'elle tandis que Hiroshi fixait le vide qu'avait occupé la rousse avant de se tourner vers la mi-brune en annonçant un « Bon, on y va? » qui semblait ''joyeux''. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'instant, la jeune fille le suivit en restant muette durant tout le trajet. Il ne le laissait pas paraître, mais elle était sûre que le jeune homme était triste.

* * *

En arrivant devant l'appartement de Hotaru, cette dernière aperçut... Utakata qui se tenait devant la barrière. Il leur fit un léger signe de salut en les entendant arriver.

-_Bizarre. Je ne lui ai rien demander alors pourquoi attend-t-il devant chez moi?_

-Utakata-san, heureux de te revoir!

-Moi de même Hiroshi, annonçait l'autre brun sur son ton morne.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que Hiroshi ne parte de leur champ de vision. Utakata se tourna vers Hotaru et la questionna.

-Alors?

Hotaru le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-... A-A-Alors quoi?

-Comment ça s'est passé ta journée avec lui? soupira-t-il.

-Ah, euh... bien... c'était... agréable!

Elle ne voulait pas mentionner l'irruption de Kurenai. A ce sujet, elle baissa les yeux, tentant de se reprendre de son attitude pathétique. Mais elle ne voulait pas aussi parler de la scène entre les deux ''tourtereaux'' si on pouvait les qualifier comme cela. D'ailleurs, elle repensa à cette sensation physique qu'elle avait ressenti quand Karin avait débarqué. Les mains de Hiroshi avaient... tremblé. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Hotaru revint à la réalité en entendant son nom.

-Hotaru?

-Ah euh, oui? Non, je vais bien! Je te l'assure!

-...Ah. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.

-En quoi ça te concerne?

Le brun se détourna d'elle et commençait à marcher sur le chemin de son habitat. Il marmonna un « Je ne sais pas » que Hotaru n'avait pas pu discerner. Cette dernière fixait son dos. Elle avait honte d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de lui avoir menti. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'un médecin était venu et qu'à cet instant-là, elle avait ressenti une profonde jalousie? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que le chemin du retour était difficile à cause d'une certaine irruption de la petite amie du Nakamura dont personne ne lui en avait parlé?

-Hotaru!

Elle revint soudainement sur Terre et répliqua d'un « oui » interrogatif. Utakata la fixait de son air habituel.

-Ne te force pas à tout me dire, je ne suis qu'un ami, rien de plus, révéla-t-il avant de partir d'un pas régulier.

A cette phrase, la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Oui, c'était vrai. Pour elle, Utakata restait un ami, non quelqu'un de trop proche et elle pouvait décider de lui révéler ou pas les choses qui la tracassaient. Mais du fond de son coeur, elle en avait envie. Pour se vider la tête, pour se libérer de ce doute énorme pour elle, elle avait envie de se confier à lui. Elle se surprit à penser pareille chose. Pourquoi lui? Il ne s'intéressait guère à sa vie, il était un être taciturne qui ne souhaitait que la solitude... mais il restait quand même près d'elle. Alors que elle-même, elle est sotte, maladroite, optimiste... Elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Peut-être qu'elle voulait sortir avec Hiroshi pour combler le vide que Narunosuke avait laissé. Peut-être ne voulait-elle juste quelqu'un pour la consoler, la dorloter, lui murmurer des mots doux, prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être que Hotaru Tsuchigumo se sentait terriblement seule depuis le début de cette histoire de déménagement et qu'elle ne voulait plus l'être.

-Non. Je... Je suis...

Le doute l'envahit tout d'un coup. Cette révélation ne pouvait qu'être fondée d'une part et d'autre part, non. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir de solitude alors elle avait craqué sur le frère de Tenten. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec la vie. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, le vide s'était agrandi. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle se mettait elle-même du vide entre elle et ses amis. Elle faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait. A ce moment, elle voulut se retourner et tout raconter à Utakata mais elle se souvint qu'il était déjà parti. Mais le destin joua en sa faveur. Dès qu'elle s'était retournée, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il l'attendait. Elle sourit alors tristement et s'avança à sa hauteur en demandant:

-Pourquoi tu m'attends comme ça?

-J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas alors, te connaissant, j'étais sûr que tu voulais m'en parler. Alors, j'ai attendu et j'ai bien fait!

-Oui... c'est vrai.

-... alors? Finalement, tu l'as su?

Hotaru comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Oui. Karin, c'est ça?

Utakata acquiesça. Hotaru continua:

-On ne dirait pas un couple.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pense en les voyant ensemble! C'est juste qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler sa jalousie! Elle peut tuer n'importe qui et donc, même si ça ne semble pas, elle est super-protectrice envers Hiroshi! Elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver la bonne méthode pour mieux se faire voir de lui!

-Ah... Elle est vraiment bizarre...Elle l'aime alors?

-Bien sûr que oui!

-Elle a parlé de conquêtes. Ce n'est pas son genre!

-Effectivement! Elle veut juste que Hiroshi se sente coupable ou que les autres filles soient dégoûtées. Les filles, c'est pas son truc! Karin est sa première!

-Mais elle lui fait vivre un enfer en se comportant comme ça! S'écarter des autres, ne plus avoir d'amitié avec d'autres filles, c'est comme lui privé d'une certaine liberté!

-Et pourtant, si Hiroshi continue à jouer le confident des élèves et surtout des élèves féminines, Karin continuera de le harceler! Pff, les riches!

-Riches? Karin?

-Ouais! Son père et sa mère sont un peu riches mais à force de la gâter depuis son adoption, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est! La mère travaille dans une clinique tandis que le père tient une librairie.

Hotaru se lança dans une légère réflexion. Il était normal qu'elle soit gâter pour ne pas être malheureuse. Mais connaissant Kurenai Yuhi de vue, on sait déjà qu'elle est une mère adorable. Peut-être le père, qui sait! D'ailleurs, il tenait une librairie. Elle se rappelait maintenant.

_-Disons que j'assiste le propriétaire d'une librairie quelques fois dans la semaine!_

Hiroshi a du rencontrer Karin grâce au père. Et peut-être aussi grâce à la mère vu qu'il était son apprenti. Bah, après tout, elle savait à peu près tout sur lui et la tristesse qui l'avait envahi se dissipait petit à petit. Elle regarda Utakata qui fixait les nuages roses par le crépuscule. Elle rougit légèrement, le trouvant très beau en cet instant. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré, qui lui avait parlé depuis son déménagement, qui lui avait mené à sa passion, à ses amis, à son deuxième ''amour'' bien que ce n'était pas réciproque, le premier qui était toujours à ses côtés... tout cela, ce ne pouvait être que Utakata. Juste Utakata. Le considérait-elle comme un meilleur ami? Non, elle sentait que c'était plus fort que ça.

Se sentant observé méticuleusement, Utakata afficha un visage mal à l'aise.

-Hotaru, arrêtes-moi ça tout de suite!

-De quoi Uta-chan? Demanda malicieusement la jeune lycéenne.

-De m'analyser comme tu le fais! Dit-il en ignorant le surnom.

-Je ne t'analyse pas.

Hotaru se mit à contempler elle aussi le ciel orangé.

-Je constate les faits.

Utakata la regarda.

-Et qu'as-tu constaté?

-Que je n'étais pas amoureuse de la bonne personne.

Le coeur du brun rata un battement. Il écarquilla ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-C'est simple! La personne dont je suis amoureuse ne peut être un amour qui tombe d'un coup comme Hiroshi! C'était une bêtise de plus de ma part! Non, en fait, la personne dont je suis véritablement amoureuse est celle qui m'a toujours aidé, conscient ou pas.

Elle tourna son regard sur celui du jeune homme qui essayait d'assimiler l'information. Tout d'un coup, il comprit assez vite ce que Hoatru voulait dire. Celle-ci lui déclara alors:

-Je crois... que je t'aime, Utakata.

Utakata restait à la fixer, le visage habituel. Puis, un sourire vint s'étirer.

-Il était temps que tu trouves enfin!

-Tu es d'accord alors?

-Il m'a fallut du temps pour moi aussi que ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Une certaine personne m'a ouvert les yeux.

Hotaru souriait à présent. Elle décida alors de faire le premier pas vers lui qui comprenait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était à présent proche de lui. Ses mains rejoignirent les épaules solides du jeune homme qui se laissait faire. C'était à elle de décider. Puis, elle se décida enfin à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et à poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Utakata qui passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Hotaru.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser dans la rues qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre à cause du coucher de soleil, ignorant que, non loin de là, se trouvait une Tenten à la fois triste et heureuse.

-Tenten.

Tenten se tourna vers Neji qui lui tenait toujours la main.

-Il faut maintenant que tu laisse ton frère tranquille. Tes plans n'ont pas fonctionné comme prévu.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il quitte Karin! Je pensais...

-Que Hotaru se résoudrait à l'enlever de sa vie actuelle?

La brunette acquiesça. Oui, elle avait tout prévu mais à chaque fois, Hiroshi ne voulait pas quitter Karin malgré ce que cette dernière lui faisait subir. Elle en avait marre de cette fille capricieuse qui était apparue dans sa vie depuis que son frère travaillait pour ses parents.

Neji sentait l'anxiété de Tenten et décida de conclure:

-Tenten, Hotaru est à présent avec Utakata. Et je suis sûr que ton frère a une bonne raison de rester avec Karin.

-Mais quelle raison? Elle est tout son contraire! Si il me dit qu'il l'aime, alors pourquoi?

-C'est à lui de le savoir.

* * *

**Chapitre fini! Enfin, j'ai réussie =) J'ai terminer ce chapitre avec bonne humeur car j'ai eu mon Bac de fin de première et ça m'a donné envie de finir ce chapitre! Désolée encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre ^^'' Bon, certains peuvent dire que j'ai peut-être foiré ce chapitre mais c'est de bon coeur que je le fini =)**


End file.
